The Immortal Guardian
by Alanto
Summary: After the war against Gaia, Percy is deemed worthy by the Gods to receive the blessing of the Olympian Council and becoming the immortal guardian of the supernatural world but when creations of the Gods start dying in Beacon Hill County, can the Guardian stop the killings? With the bite of Lupa and the power of the Gods can Percy finish what has been started?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Percy Jackson and The Olympians nor do I own Teen Wolf.

_Percy POV_

I was forced into immortality. Annabeth and I just wanted a simple and ordinary life but I should have known the fates wouldn't allow it.

_*Flashback*_

_A drop. Only one drop of my blood was needed to wake Gaia, not Jason's, not Leo's, not Frank's, not Hazel's, not Piper's and not even Annabeth's only mine. But I had to give it to her or else Porphyrion would have cut the throat of my mother Sally Jackson, the kindest woman you could ever meet._

"_Don't do it Percy!" My mother screamed._

"_I'm sorry," I said as i cut my palm with a knife._

_A drop. That's all that fell from my palm. The earth at first didn't react but after I seen the drop disappear being absorbed by the earth, a massive earthquake shook Mount Olympus to its core. Both armies, gods and giants alike watched as the Earth Mother Gaia, Primordial Goddess of the Earth, finally awoken. It was then that the battle truly started. _

_I tried to get to my mother but it was already too late, Porphyrion didn't need her anymore so with the quick flick of his wrist she died of a broken neck. All I saw was red and my only thought was kill. I jumped on the shoulders of Porphyrion followed by riptide through his skull and Poseidon's Trident through his heart and he fell melting back into the earth of which he came._

_My next target was Gaia herself and since the rest of the Gods and Giants were occupied I was left to handle her alone. It was then that the dam broke and the Oceans responded to my call. I flooded the earth but it wasn't harmful. I used every water molecule on earth to weaken Gaia. With that I shook the Earth with my earthshaker powers and while she was caught off balance I plunged my sword through her chest. She was surprised but defeated and yet before she faded she whispered two words that unnerved me._

"_I'm sorry." _

_So now the war was over._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Percy POV

After my defeat of Gaia the Giants dispersed, hopefully never to be seen again. The monsters have been lying low staying away from demigods. The council held off the reward ceremony for a couple days so they could repair the damages done. So far there was no fatalities to the seven but many other campers were lost in the war. Right now, I just wish I could slap the fates across there faces for what they did to me in the award ceremony even though I don't remember half of it and now I can only see Annabeth sometimes. She is the love of my life but we only have limited time seeing each other.

* Flashback-A couple days earlier*

After being summoned by the Gods, the leaders of both camps will meet on Olympus to finally have the reward ceremony in the throne room.

I along with the other demigods entered the room looking around at the twelve thrones. I was starting to zone out when Zeus slammed his Master Bolt to the floor.

3rd Person POV

As the demigods filed in, the gods looked at each other to check whether or not their decisions were right but as their children entered and sat down with weary looks, the Gods decisions became more resolved.

"Welcome Heroes!" Zeus bellowed from his throne.

"Camp Half-blood Counselors and Camp Jupiter Senators aside from the Seven come forth," spoke Athena. "To honor you, the leaders of the camps, we wish to give you immortality so that you may continue to help the future generations in learning how to fight and survive on their own. We will also be joining the two camps so that no future conflicts will occur. If you accept please step forth."

Many of the demigods stepped forward and accepted the gift but that still didn't help them from being curious about what was to come for the Seven.

"Now the remaining seven heroes please step forth," Spoke Athena again.

The Seven stepped forth.

Hera stood and started speaking, "For your valiant effort in the 2nd Giant War we will give you one gift as long as it is within the power of the Gods. We will even offer you Godhood. Choose wisely."

Leo spoke first, "I decline your offer of Godhood and as my gift I wish that you would release Calypso from her punishment so that we may live happily together in the New Camp."

"So be it. Hermes go and collect Calypso from her island and reunite them with each other." Spoke Zeus.

Frank and Hazel spoke in unison, "We accept your offer." Both Mars and Pluto looked ecstatic for their children becoming gods.

Jason and Piper were next to step forth accepting the offer of Godhood. Aphrodite squealed while Jupiter radiated pride.

Last but not least were the Hero and Heroine of Olympus but before they could answer, Zeus spoke first.

"Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase, you two will accept the offer of godhood." Thundered Zeus.

A flash of white light indicated the arrival of the fates. A gasp from the immortal demigods was audible and the gods stood from their thrones to bow before Lachesis cut them off.

"Perseus Jackson will one day become a God but he will not today. From this day forward he will be an immortal guardian of Fate, to correct those who have wronged us and to forever protect the supernatural world. The myths are becoming reality and you Perseus must control it. Lupa, Roman Immortal Wolf Goddess, come forth and give Perseus the gift to help him in his days to come."

Percy turned to run but before he could get far Lupa in her wolf form bit him on his shoulder. She then transformed into a beautiful young lady whispering her condolences and asking to be forgiven.

Lachesis returned her gaze from Percy to the gods, "The boy now controls the fate of this Pantheon, choose your next actions carefully." A flash of bright white light signaled the departure of Clotho and Atropos but Lachesis still remained.

"I still have one more thing to do before I can make my departure," spoke Lachesis.

Each god sat in his or her throne shocked. Zeus finally came to his senses "Since you have great power over the existence of this pantheon you will become not only a Hero of Olympus but it's Champion. You will receive the blessing of each and every Olympian including our two newest members Hades and Hestia."

Many gasps were heard around the room yet again but this time Hestia was in tears and Hades was actually giving his youngest brother a warm smile. As that last sentence was said two thrones grew from the floors. One of them had flame like patterns etched into the sides radiating hope and warmth that had a sense of home to it. The second was a bit more intimidating made of all black marble with a variety of deaths etched onto its sides. Hades and Hestia stood and grew to their godly heights and sat on their thrones.

"Usually we would give you our blessings one by one," spoke Athena, "but seeing as you will acquire the Olympian council blessing as a whole we shall do the sacred oath."

As one, each Olympian stood raising his or her right hand speaking in unison the sacred oath. "We, the Olympian Gods and Goddesses, claim you, Perseus Jackson, to become the champion of Olympus. To protect those deemed worthy and to express justice in whatever way you see fit. We hereby give you passage into the domain of the gods and grant you the blessing of our power. Μπορεί Χάος έχει έλεος στην ψυχή σου." _May Chaos have mercy on your soul._

After the gods stopped speaking a bright golden and white light engulfed Percy's body sending him to the ground in pain. A feeling that shot searing pain through each and every muscle, bone and tissue in his body. Percy soon passed out from the pain leaving an awestruck audience to stare at his unconscious body.

Athena was the first to speak, "Seeing as Perseus's fate is now determined we must move on to the reward of my daughter."

At Athena's mention to Annabeth, everyone soon realized that the heroine of Olympus had still not been given her gift.

"Daughter, if you wish it, you can live with me and become the Goddess of Architecture and Heroes." Spoke Athena.

Annabeth was torn because she could choose the very tempting offer made by her mom or she could choose the love of her life that was currently sprawled out on the floor. She knew she had to make a choice but she didn't know which one to make.

She slowly but surely nodded her head. She had made her choice, the fates said he would become a god but she would wait until that day to once again be reunited with him.

The Gods raised their hands once again, performing the ceremony of acceptance and raising the five children to Godhood.

"Let us present our newest gods,

Frank Zhang, minor god of animals, war and leadership,

Hazel Levesque, minor goddess of wealth and the Mist,

Jason Grace, minor god of the winds, bravery and swordsmanship,

Piper Mclean, minor goddess of natural beauty and persuasion,

And finally Annabeth Chase, Goddess of Emotion and Life, Minor Goddess of Knowledge and Architecture." Said Zeus.

"Annabeth will also be the Minor Goddess of the Sea." Spoke Lachesis. Each god and goddess looked stunned while Annabeth was confused. Lachesis seen their looks and once again spoke, "All will make sense if you just follow the path the fates have designed for you." With that last sentence Lachesis flashed out with a bright white light.

**A.N: Teen wolf will be making an appearance but not until the fourth chapter maybe fifth chapter at latest. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own Teen Wolf.**

**Chapter 3**

Annabeth's POV

I stared at Percy while he lay unconscious on the floor. The meeting just finished but still no one went to take him out or at least move him from the floor. I got many congratulations on my achievements but the only thing that mattered now was spending the little time I had with Percy. The first thing I needed to do was getting him out of here and to a more comfortable place and gladly, Poseidon had the same idea as me seeing as Percy disappeared in a puff of sea mist.

"Annabeth, I would like a word with you and you need not worry about Percy, he is resting in my palace here on Olympus." Poseidon spoke, "Let us go for a walk child."

"Yes Lord Poseidon," I answered timidly. I couldn't afford to be rude to the ruler of the seven seas. I am only a minor goddess in his domain.

"There is no need for formalities Annabeth, my son cares deeply for you and he has asked me that if something were to happen I would always welcome you with open arms and treat you like family." Spoke Poseidon.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He knew something was going to happen! Maybe not something as big as this, but he still knew! I was interrupted from my internal musing when Poseidon spoke again.

"Annabeth it is not what it seems. Before we went to Greece, Percy approached me saying that if he were to fall in battle or if you two were separated in anyway that I would watch over you and care for you. He didn't know that you two would be separated like this but I would like to think that the circumstances of our agreement still stand. If you would allow me, I would like to tutor you in your new powers over the sea."

I thought about what it would be like to live in Atlantis for a while and to learn about all the Atlantean culture and see the wonderful architecture Percy bragged to me about. I made up my mind and I was very excited. "Sure, I would appreciate the help in mastering my new talents."

We remained silent for the rest of the walk and soon after Poseidon's palace came into view. We walked in and I had to say that the interior designs were amazingly well done but my main priority was getting to Percy so as Poseidon walked further in, I followed until we came to the room with a sleeping Percy. Poseidon soon left and I slipped in bed next to him appreciating the warmth after an exhausting day.

Percy POV

I awoke on a soft bed. I could feel someone sleeping next to me but dismissed it as I peeked one eye open and caught a glimpse of golden curls and a California tanned body entangled with mine. _Annabeth._ I was at peace, which was good until I looked at where we were sleeping and noticed the Atlantean designs.

It slowly started coming back to me. The council meeting, the immortal campers, the immortal senators, Leo and Calypso together, Frank and Hazel accepting Godhood, Jason and Piper accepting Godhood, the Fates appearing, Lupa biting me, Hades and Hestia being accepted into the council and then pain, lots and lots of pain. But, what I don't remember is the cause of my pain, Annabeth getting a reward from the gods, where the hell I was and more importantly what was Annabeth doing here.

_What happened after I passed out?_

I decided to take a look around. I slipped out of bed trying to be quite as to not wake Annabeth up but I was faced with a difficult task of untangling our bodies. Fortunately, I succeeded in getting out of the room without waking her up, but, unfortunately I had no idea where I was but it resembled Atlantean design and interior architecture.

It was then that I noticed several differences, 1) my ADHD was gone but my battle reflexes were sharper, 2) my dyslexia was gone, 3) I was significantly smarter with a larger vocabulary, and finally my physical appearance was altered meaning all my scars were gone and my skin as soft as a baby's as well as more defined muscles. I looked into one of the mirrors hanging in the hallway. I had the appearance of a god and my eyes were a whirlpool of colors, constantly changing.

I continued to walk the hallways searching for life other than my own when I stumbled upon the main room and the center of my father's palace on Olympus. I only now knew where I was from when I was once visited by him in a dream.

My father sat in a living room type of area talking to two goddesses I was not expecting and another lady who I did not recognize. Lady Diana and Lady Lupa were sitting gracefully on a couch faced towards me and the other lady was faced away while my father sat with his side to me. By the concern look on the three immortals faces I knew something was wrong.

I slowly approached and coughed rather loudly to try and get their attention. Assuming by the way their heads snapped to me and I was now the center of attention I would say it worked. My father gave me a welcoming smile, Lady Diana gave me a nod, Lady Lupa gave me an apologetic smile, and the lady who I didn't know was studying me carefully. I returned the smile to my father, the nod to Lady Diana, a reassuring smile to say I was alright to Lady Lupa, and returned my gaze to the unknown lady to see if I could figure out anything about her.

My father was the first to speak, "Percy, I see you are feeling better. Come and sit, we have much to discuss." As I took my seat my father continued on, "What do you remember from the reward ceremony?"

"Everything except for why I passed out and the events that occurred after," I replied.

At first my three immortal occupants seemed to hesitate before Lady Diana spoke first, "Well the first thing is that you passed out because you were given the blessings of everyone on the Olympian Council." If I were drinking water I would have choked from the surprise.

My father was the next to speak, "Second was that Annabeth received a gift from the Council after you passed out."

That spiked my interest but before I could ask what it was my father opened his mouth again.

My father hesitated for a second, "Annabeth should be the one to tell you what she received."

The lady, who I still didn't know the name of, spoke to Lady Diana and Lady Lupa, "Is he the one you will send because he looks a little young and I don't think my family will respond well to having a kid younger than them ordering around their pack." I started to listen in because for some reason I knew they were talking about me.

Lady Lupa answered with pride in her voice, "Chiron trained him well in combat and I trained his instincts to perfection so he will be the perfect candidate. But, before we can send him he will have to learn to control his animalistic side and gain the trust of your family as well as teaching him about what he is to face."

"I would vouch for him but if I were to show up years after my death than a lot of questions would be asked and the less they know the better," spoke the lady.

"Yes, but with the power he contains training him will be fast. Also, he will need to ally himself with the person most trusted by your pack." Spoke Lady Diana.

"He should first make his appearance known to Dr. Deaton. He was and still is a very trusted man and was my previous Druid Emissary."

My father spoke next, "So it is settled, my son will begin training and when he has completed it, he will go to California to help your family."

The lady turned and spoke to me for the first time, "Hello young hero. Since you'll be helping my family in the future I'll introduce myself. My name is Talia Hale."

**A.N: Sorry that my chapters have been so short but I've been re-watching some episodes in Teen Wolf to figure out how I can add my own twists to their plots. I promise to update in a couple days, no later than a week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

_Previously:_

_The lady turned and spoke to me for the first time, "Hello young hero. Since you'll be helping my family in the future I'll introduce myself. My name is Talia Hale."_

Percy POV

"Talia Hale, the Hale Family Matriarch and a new recruit after the Hale family home burnt down. She used a werewolf ability, relieving pain, too much and lost her Alpha spark to save her daughter, Laura Hale, who was the Hale family Alpha until last year when she was killed by her uncle, Peter Hale, who is now dead thanks to my son the current Hale family Alpha, Derek." Spoke Lady Lupa.

"In my past life I was a very well respected woman because of the rare ability to fully transform into a wolf. My daughter, Laura, had the ability as well but she was murdered by my brother so that he could achieve the status of Hale Family Alpha." Spoke Talia. She paused for a bit to let the information sink in then continued, "Although my son is now the Alpha he needs help with the threat that is looming over his head."

I was shocked. I just come back from a second war after I defeated Gaia and fell into Tartarus but now they want me to leave again and fight something that I don't know anything about! "Why can't somebody else do it? I mean, I just got back and would like some time to rest before I jump into another battle. Besides, I don't know who or what I'm even up against!"

Lady Diana gave me a pitiful smile, "Percy, Lachesis named you a guardian of fate, a guardian of the supernatural, and the champion of Olympus. You must not defy her because she will not hold back in the consequences created to those who defy the Three Sisters of Fate. Also, you have the fatal flaw of loyalty. I doubt that you would leave innocents to die while you had the power to stop it."

I sighed; she had me in the palm of her hand. "Playing the innocents card was unnecessary. You could have just told me who I had to help and what I was up against." It wasn't until later that I found out what I agreed to.

*A Few Days Later*

I've been training with Lady Lupa to master my enhanced senses and with Lady Diana to sharpen my instincts and my skills with a bow. When I first started my training Lady Diana thought it was necessary for me to be well rounded in all types of combat including long range, it was then that we found out I wasn't terrible with a bow but it was probably due to both the blessings of Artemis and Apollo.

Every day after training with Lady Diana and Lady Lupa I have a new lesson from one of the other 13 Olympians. My first lesson was with Lord Hephaestus and we figured out that his blessing helped with his forgery aspects. My second teacher was Lady Hera who helped me learn the powers on reading minds and blocking others from entering my mind or controlling me. My next lesson was with Aphrodite who surprisingly didn't try to charmspeak me into her bed. Her blessing gave me charmspeak as well as enhanced looks that she pointed out with a before and after photos. She also helped detect emotions as well as the love of others. My lessons continued on each day. Lady Hestia taught me to control the hearth, Lady Demeter taught me how to control plants and partial weather, Lord Zeus helped me with control over the winds as well as thunderstorms and lightning, Lord Hades showed me how to shadow travel, raise the dead, extract riches and locate tunnels.

Athena although she gave me a pitied look helped me master the many languages I now knew. Hermes just let me know that I had faster speeds and now a master at lying and stealing. Apollo helped me in healing as well as archery. Mr. D didn't really see a point in helping me. Ares just threatened me that if I lost a battle that he would beat me into a pulp. Finally my dad told me that his blessing let me change into any animal like frank but with the blessing of the Olympian Council it would make it easier.

During my lessons with Athena I learned that I could speak many different languages fluently now including Latin, Modern Greek, Ancient Greek, French, Italian, and obviously English. I also knew a lot of more information about the supernatural world like creatures and how they were previously defeated as well as their background stories.

I was always occupied and if I had free time it was mostly with Talia trying to learn about her remaining family and how she governed the werewolf community. I learned many things like how she still visited from time to times staying in the shadows never getting caught. I learned that only one person knew she was still alive and that was a werewolf named Satomi Ito, a personal friend to the Hale family.

Right now Lady Lupa, Lady Diana, Lady Vesta and Talia are trying to help me control the shift. We were in the middle of the forest so that I wouldn't hurt anyone if I lost control. I stood in the middle of the clearing trying to focus my breathing while the women surrounded me. Lady Diana stood in front of me to the North, Lady Lupa stood on the Western side, Talia stood on the eastern boarder and Lady Vesta stood to my back in the Southern area.

It was time; Lady Diana raised her hands to the sky and the moon reacted instantaneously, flaring with a powerful silver glow I could feel the beast fighting. I tried to fight it but the ground came rushing to meet me and before I knew it, I was on the ground. I fell, but I landed on four paws instead of two hands and feet.

My senses were enhanced and I could feel the four people present. My first thoughts were to attack but someone pushed their way through my minds barriers. _Fight it Perseus._ It was the voice of a mother, the voice of Vesta. My mind was starting to clear and I looked around to see Lady Lupa and Talia approaching. I looked up at them and they froze at the sight of me.

Talia Hale POV

_Percy is a young and talented man that will grow up to be a great leader. _I was watching as he started to shift. His body started to take the shift a wolf, a full wolf. He was a sight like no other as both clothes and skin alike shifted into his wolf fur. He was a magnificent wolf and he was bigger than the average wolf at least 4 feet tall and 8 feet long. He had the blackest of fur that could match the color of the night sky with a streak of silver that reflected the moonlight.

I watched him until Vesta gave Lupa and I the signal to approach. I slowly walked towards him and his head rose slightly. I still couldn't see his eyes and I wanted to know their color; if it was the electric yellow that shows a beta, the icy blue that determines a killer of innocents or the blood red that indicates the Alpha. Lupa and I were merely a few feet away from him when his head rose fully. I gasped as our eyes connected. They were the first of their kind and the only in existence. _Silver._

**A.N: I am so sorry for not updating. School just started again and my Junior Year has been off to a crappy start with so much work. It might be a while before another update. Sorry if you were expecting an action scene or him going to Beacon Hills but he will definitely be going to BH in either Ch5 or Ch6.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it's a little bit short and for now on I'll only be partially following the TV show so things will be different. Also, I have been put off on writing because I had to focus on school but since I have a week of break I should be able to get another chapter out soon.

Talia's POV

Percy calmed down after awhile and as astonishing as he was, he still had a lot more to go. I just received news the other day from a friend in the east that the Alpha pack was moving towards Beacon Hills and in a few days they will be there. The sooner we can leave the better and seeing as he can control his shifting I think we should be able to leave sooner than I expected. _My son will need Percy's help for what is to come and with all the training Percy has gone through hopefully it is enough._

*Flashback*

I was in the throne room waiting for the emergency meeting to begin. Vesta came and gathered Lupa and I. She didn't tell us what the meeting was about but only that it pertained to me.

I was brought out of my inner musings by the throne room doors swinging open and the limping form of Artemis carried by Apollo entering the room. The atmosphere changed instantly as a hush fell over the gods.

"What happened?" Zeus whispered.

It took a while for Artemis to answer but eventually she did. "A pack of werewolves attacked the hunters. We would've easily taken them on but they had a different aura. Their leader was tainted black, more evil. He called his pack the Alpha pack and was heading for Beacon Hills. We tried our hardest but the silver did little to affect him while the rest of his pack was easily injured."

"What were their names?" I asked.

"Their leader went by the name of Deucalion. The female werewolf went by Kali while there were two twins, Aiden and Ethan, and finally the last pack member, Ennis." Spoke Artemis.

I gasped and Artemis met my eyes. "I knew them. This was before I died but they were pack alphas in Beacon Hills. They must have been corrupted somehow."

"Talia, they killed their own packs. The only thing we can do for them now is eliminating them. Even if there was a chance of saving them they attacked an Olympian Goddess and almost won. They are too powerful," Spoke Hera.

I nodded, "If it has to be done then so be it but they will not fall by the hands of the gods because they threw the supernatural world into chaos. I will be the one to head to Beacon Hills accompanied by Perseus to end their terror. If an evil has entered the world then a good must face it and this way the boy will get real experience."

"Then we will put it to a vote, who here agrees to let Talia and Perseus to travel to Beacon Hills to stop the threat of the Alpha Pack?" Spoke Zeus.

As I swept my gaze threw the room, all 14 Olympians raised their hands showing complete unity and for once agreeing on something.

*Flashback End*

-A few days later-

I was heading to Poseidon's Palace to tell Percy about our departure in a few days when I heard my name being called. I spun around and was greeted by the goddess of Life and Emotions, Annabeth, accompanied by the minor goddess of persuasion and natural beauty, Piper, and the minor goddess of wealth and mist, Hazel.

"Lady Talia, it is pleased to make your acquaintance. These are my friends Hazel and Piper. We were just going to get Percy if you wanted to walk with us." Spoke Annabeth.

"I'm sorry to inform you but I have an important matters that I must attend to Lady Annabeth. I am also sorry to disappoint you as well Lady Piper and Lady Hazel." I spoke.

Annabeth spoke, "There is no need to be formal and call us by the title lady, you may refer to us by our first names and I caught word that you were heading to Poseidon's Palace. That is where Percy is right now so will you join us on this lovely stroll?"

_It couldn't be that bad_, I thought.

"Sure."

As we walked through the streets of Olympus we talked about our past lives before we were bought to Olympus and I learned all about their lives and how they saved the world. I also told them my back-story and how I used to be a well-respected official in the supernatural community. I told them about how well Percy was doing and the many things he would go against in Beacon Hills. Although I told them many things I also told them that some of the things were to be kept from Percy because he would have to learn it on his own. As I finished explaining about the mission I would accompany Percy on Piper and Hazel took their leave as to find their spouses.

Annabeth and I continued to walk until she stopped and turned to me. She studied me for a few seconds and finally spoke, "When do you plan on leaving for Beacon Hills?"

"We leave on Friday so that we can settle in. I'll be playing the part of his mother while he attends Beacon Hills High. The easiest way for him to gain their trust is to get close to them and I have already considered that I might be recognized so I would have to tell everyone I survived the fire and that Percy is adopted and stayed with his real parents name."

"Did you tell him yet?"

"No. I was going to do it now."

"Well then, I guess we should get going Talia. He would want to know as soon as possible so that he can do whatever he needs to be done before you guys leave." Spoke Annabeth. We started walking again.

"If the circumstances were different I would have asked you to accompany us but I heard you were leaving for Atlantis the day we leave for Beacon Hills?" I asked.

"That is correct," she answered.

"Did you tell him Annabeth?" I asked.

"No I did not. I was going to ask him to go with me to the new camp because it is almost done and we have set up the new barriers and welcome the campers. I was going to tell him after the ceremony but maybe I won't have to because the sooner I finish my training the sooner I can join you in Beacon Hills only if circumstances allowed it."

"Of course it would and it would be a pleasure to both me and Percy to have you along with us but you won't be able to interfere unless attacked directly because your a goddess and it is against the ancient laws."

"I know but it should also throw off any evil powers with a goddess of life." Spoke Annabeth.

"That would be a nice change to finally have some advantages on our side," I encouraged.

"Mhmm," she hummed. Soon after we started walking again but I stopped all of a sudden. There was another heartbeat. I thought I heard one more earlier but I couldn't be sure with the other two girls around, but now I was sure of it. Someone else was here besides Annabeth and I.

Annabeth turned around, "Is something wrong?"

I listened for a few more seconds but I couldn't locate where it was because it was so faint. "No, I thought I heard another heartbeat."

I listened more and I could hear Annabeth's heartbeat pick up.

"You did," She stated.

I turned to her confused. "What do you mean? I see no one around us?"

She looked away, "You see when I was turned into the Goddess of Life I was given a unique gift. My mother was born from Zeus's brain and I from hers. I was conceived by thought and simply sprung from the idea but now since I am the Goddess of Life I guess you could say unique births run in the family."

I gasped but I still needed her to say it. "Annabeth… are you… with child?"

"Yes."

A/N: Annabeth is Pregnant! Will she tell Percy? Who else knows? Is the child safe?


	6. Chapter 6

Percy POV

After that day I changed into a full wolf everything got easier. There was no more pain while changing and I could access most of my abilities while in my wolf form. Obviously I couldn't speak while being a wolf but I could mentally talk to others. No one knew why when I turned into a wolf that my eyes turned silver but I knew three women who would have answers.

It's been at least 2-3 weeks since that day in the throne room and no one tells me anything. I rarely see Annabeth besides when we have to sleep. I've been having trouble sleeping but occasionally we sleep separate from each other and most of the times I'm not plagued with nightmares. Annabeth hasn't talked to me since before the meeting and no one still told me her gift.

I was getting so frustrated with my thoughts that the pool's calm waters were turning into a raging storm. My eyes started to flash silver mixed with the power of the other Gods. I was so deep in thought that I failed to notice Annabeth and Talia's appearance.

I felt a warm hand wrap around my own and I turned to look at her. Annabeth. I stared into her stormy grey eyes but there was something off about them, something was missing. She turned away from me and gestured for me to follow her and so I did as she led me to the outside table where I finally noticed Talia.

"Why are you two here?" I asked with concern in my voice.

Talia spoke first, "I am here to just tell you that we leave in three days to Beacon Hills. Since you learned the basics of your skills and it seems the enemy has been gaining some good ground we might have to leave sooner than we previously expected."

"Ok is there anything else?" I asked.

"No. I will be taking my leave but don't forget to be ready." She turned from me to Annabeth. "Bye Annabeth. I wish you the best of luck."

"Bye Talia and thank you for listening to my problems," She said.

_Problems, what problems? _Talia turned to leave but reminded me again to be ready or else there would be consequences. We watched as she made her way towards the door before disappearing into the palace. I turned to look at Annabeth but she was staring at the water. Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she thought about who knows what. Her golden princess curls seemed to hang down partially blocking bits of her face and she glowed in the sunlight.

"Annabeth?" I asked.

"Mhmm," she hummed in response.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

Her head turned to me as if she was hesitant on the questions but eventually reluctance shown through.

"What was your gift from the gods?" _Snap._ Her bright grey eyes dulled instantaneously and she got a far away look in her eyes.

"Percy, I don't want you to be mad. Please just promise you won't hate me," She pleaded.

"I could never hate you," I whispered into her ear. She moved from her spot to sit on my lap and she cuddled her face into my neck. It felt like a while we were sitting in that position when she broke the silence.

"I accepted godhood," She whispered. My body stiffened and I didn't know what to say to her.

She continued, "Sitting in your lap right now is the new major Goddess of Emotions and Life and a minor Goddess of Knowledge, Architecture and the Sea. I was going to tell you earlier but we never saw each other that often and I wasn't sure how you were going to take it but we can still be together someday because you're immortal and the fates said you'll be a god one day. I hope you're not mad at me."

I couldn't see her face because she had it snuggled into my chest. It was when I felt my shirt start to dampen that I noticed that she had begun to cry a little. I tilted her chin up a little and caressed her cheeks with my thumbs wiping away her tears. She slowly opened her eyes waiting for my response so I did the only thing that felt natural to me and I kissed her. I gave her a soft, gentle and short kissed but it served its purpose by calming her down.

"I'm not mad. I was just... a little surprised," I said.

"You know we have to leave soon."

I gave her a confused look, "For what?"

She stared at me, "We have to go to the camp opening ceremony and perform the spell for the magic boundary. Did no one tell you this?"

"I didn't know, dammit, no one tells me anything around here!" I explained exasperated.

"Well get ready because you have about an hour or so," she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before skipping out the door.

*An hour later*

I was outside of Annabeth's room waiting for her. Geez girls take long to get ready. I knocked again on the door.

"Come on Annabeth we're going be late!" I yelled.

"I'm almost done! Did you put on the clothes I left out for you?" She called through the door.

"Yes now can you hurry?" I responded. The door opened and out stepped Annabeth. She was wearing a pure white dress, which fit her frame excellently; a high low dress with the tip of the back lightly brushing over the grounds. She wore little makeup and a simple golden tiara embedded with sparkling diamonds laid upon her head. On each hand she had a ring constantly switching to a color that represented her domains.

"Wow," I said.

"Wow yourself," She said. I was wearing a black tux with a sea green tie. My hair was its usual untamed mess and I had on my watch that transformed into a shield. I also had a golden ring on my hand, which turned into riptide; after the awards ceremony I achieved the ability to change riptide's form and made it into a ring so that it was easier access. I didn't really look that different besides the suit and tie.

"Come on let's go," I said as I hooked our arms together and we walked down palace halls.

We made our way down the roads of Olympus occasionally waving to gods and goddesses. We seen the muses as they sat by a fountain singing a sweet slow song. It was a peaceful walk before such a big ceremony.

"_It is time._" I heard Hestia whisper through thought.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Mhmm." She responded.

We slowly started to glow which caught the eyes of all who walked on the streets. A white flame flicked its way up from our feet slowly wrapping its way up and around our bodies until we slowly disappeared.

**-The Veil-**

3rd Person

The Three Fates watched as their mother's creations walked the earth freely. They had no control over the fates of Annabeth Chase and Perseus Jackson because their string was weaved long ago by Anake, their mother and the personification of fate itself. They sat around a small fire staring into the flames watching as Percy Jackson grew stronger and stronger.

They wouldn't admit it but they were powerless to stop him and they could only hope he would still follow the plan their mother created. His journey was far from over; he defeated Kronos, forced Gaia into sleep, escaped Tartarus but he still had a long way to go. Annabeth was already as powerful as them yet she didn't know it.

**-Hawaiʻi-**

3rd Person

The two immortals reappeared at the edge of where the new camp was to be. The new camp was to be placed in Hawai'i to establish the expansion of their power. They would be extending their power to the west into the Pacific. They had come to an agreement with the Polynesian gods that they would receive recognition and that their kids would be welcomed into the camps. The Hawaiian demigods were powerful as were their gods. The Greeks only had a limited amount of power within the Pacific Ocean.

Annabeth could feel the strong connection to the earth and the life in this new camp. Percy could feel the connection to the sea. The camp was on one of the Northwestern Islands of the Hawaiian Archipelago, Lisianski Island. It was 384.425 acres with no man made buildings; it was the perfect place to make a new camp.

Annabeth and Percy had picked it because it was a place where demigods could practice their powers and not attract the attention of mortals. Also, it wouldn't have as many monster attacks since it was in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Many of the gods were here for the construction of the new camp and to ensure that it was safe for their children.

"Let us begin," spoke Zeus.

Gods and Goddesses alike shot their power into a piece of land constructing their cabins. Annabeth shot a white light to the West of the Camp and from the ground sprung trees surrounding a small mountain. Two of the Hawaiian Goddesses, Pele and Poliʻahu, stepped forth. Pele shot a red beam into the mountain and Poliʻahu shot a white beam to the top. The two beams collided with the mountain creating a volcano on one side and snow on the other. Cabins rose from the ground around the camp. Ku, Hawaiian God of War, and Ares resurrected an Arena and Lono added tools from the Makahiki Games. Kanaloa and Poseidon worked together as rulers of the seas to create defenses for the camp and many water sports.

Percy walked through the camp to the center and saw Hestia. He grabbed Hestia's hand and raised his right as Hestia raised her left. Two beams of energy shot forth as an amphitheater rose from the floor. Percy let go of Hestia's hand and walked in. He stood a little away from the center of the camp and shot a light creating a small pit in the center of the amphitheater. At the bottom of the pit a small flame flickered to life in a white flame. It quickly sprung to life and reached a 20-foot height changing colors. Hestia placed her hands on the fire and it gradually decreased to a 5-foot flame.

After everything was completed the gods gathered into the amphitheater sitting where their future kids would sit. Percy stood in the middle with Annabeth on one side and Hecate on the other.

"Now to finish this camp we must enact a border. Hecate will put up a border that should keep others off of the island and monsters from entering. It will be a similar border to that of Camp Halfblood and we will need the power of every God and Goddess to ensure the safety of our kids. Today is the day we join our two communities and start an international pantheon." Percy spoke.

At the end of Percy's speech Hecate started to speak, "Εγώ, η Εκάτη, η ελληνική θεά της Μαγείας, θεσπίζουν τα σύνορα με τη δύναμη των Ολύμπιων θεών και της Χαβάης. Αυτό είναι ένα σύμβολο της ενότητας και η προστασία των παιδιών μας. Δεν θνητός ή αθάνατος δεν θα επιτρέπεται με την πρόθεση της βλάβης. Όλα τα παιδιά από κάθε Θεός ή Θεά δεν θα επιτραπεί η είσοδος του ιερού. Όλες οι ξένοι θα πρέπει να κληθούν σε μια Διευθυντής στρατόπεδο. Ως υπογραφή της κατανόησής μας θα επενδύσει ένα κομμάτι της δύναμης μας. Η σύμβαση σφραγίζεται."

_I, Hecate, Greek Goddess of Magic, enact this border with the power of the Olympian and Hawaiian Gods. This is a symbol of unity and the protection of our kids. No mortal or immortal shall be allowed in with the intent of harm. All children from any God or Goddess will be allowed into the sanctuary. All strangers will have to be invited in by a Camp Director. As a signature of our understanding we shall invest a bit of our power. The contract is sealed. _

As Hecate finished her speech she turned to the fire and released a powerful blast striking its flame. Each God and Goddess then turned to the fire and shot his or her power into the flames. After the last God was done and the fire had consumed the power, Percy spoke.

"Με τις αρμοδιότητες που ανατίθενται σε αυτή την φλόγα διατάζω να επεκτείνουν και να κάνει το καθήκον σας για την προστασία των νέων που εισέρχονται και να δώσει καταφύγιο στα παιδιά του θεϊκού. Άνοδος και κάνετε το καθήκον σας!"

_With the powers entrusted into this flame I command you to expand and fulfill your role to protect the young who enter and give sanctuary to the children of the divine. Rise and do your duty!_

From the pit rose a pillar of fire at least 200 feet tall. From its tip it spread through out the air until it created a dome over the island and its surrounding waters. The dome was a mix of colors and made of pure flames. In front of the gods eyes the fire turned white before turning clear and vanishing from sight. They could still feel its presence but they could not see it anymore.

After the ceremony most of the gods disappeared back to where they lived. Some kids were brought in and it was mostly Hawaiian demigods that lived in the islands or a few of the demigods on the west coast. Some of the gods stayed and volunteered to help with the new campers. Annabeth and Percy spent the two days relaxing with each other until Percy had to leave for Beacon Hills and Annabeth had to leave for Atlantis.

There were a lot of kids that came to visit or help out because it was winter break and no one had school. It was the winter solstice not to long ago and Christmas in two days, the day before Percy leaves. Percy had gotten Annabeth a really special gift, a hairpin. This hairpin would change into an exact copy of the dagger given to her by Luke, which she lost in Tartarus.

Annabeth had gotten him a bow and arrow pendant that when pulled turns into a white and flawless Recurve Bow and when drawn an arrow appears. Since his archery had gotten better with the help of Artemis and Apollo.

-Christmas Day-

Percy POV

The Camp was decorated very nicely thanks to the magical powers of the gods. Jewels with non-extinguishable interior flames hung on a huge Christmas tree in the center of Camp courtesy of Hades, Hestia, and Demeter. The Northern gods had also created some snow for the campers and everything was cheerful. There was a blanket of peace as people exchanged gifts and a feast was prepared. The Christmas Feast was going to be held in recognition of my leaving on my quest and a new age for the Gods.

I had given Annabeth her dagger and to say she was happy was an understatement because she tears of joy. She gave me a beautiful white flawless bow that reloaded itself when the string was drawn back so it was amazing. Poseidon came by and gave me a trident like an actual miniature replica trident like his that could shoot energy and all. It was his Christmas gift to me and it transformed into another pendant to stick on my necklace.

I was having a good time talking to some of the gods and campers when Lady Bellona asked to talk to me. We moved to a less secluded area to talk.

"Percy, I heard that you were going to go on a quest to Beacon Hills and I would like for you to deliver something for me." She spoke.

"Sure, what am I delivering and to who?" I asked. She pulled out a gladius and transformed it into a ring.

"Its for my son who you may come to know on your mission. He is a legionnaire and has been for the past two years. You don't know him because he has often been in school during your time in Camp Jupiter or he has been dealing with the wolves in Beacon Hills. This gladius is infused with three different types of metals; regular, imperial gold, and silver. I chose this for the enemies he will have to face. He will have a hard time trusting you but if you show him your legion tattoos he will trust you more. He has heard of you, as you were a previous praetor so he should be able to recognize your name when you are being introduced. Do not be alarmed if he comes up to you but his name is Stiles Stilinski." She ended.

"Get the ring to him and then what?" I asked.

"He is close to the pack you will be aiding in Beacon Hills. He will get you into the right groups where you will be able to complete your mission and stay on the right path. After today we will have limited contact and the only contact you will have will most likely be either strong willed gods or very powerful ones because of the force trying to keep us out of Beacon Hills. Good luck young hero." She spoke before turning around and leaving.

Talia appeared from the crowd to speak with me. Her face was more relaxed but it didn't fool me.

"We leave tomorrow. I face my old life and you face a new one." She spoke.

"Yes, but we have one new adventure together." I responded.

"Enjoy yourself because tomorrow we have to be completely focused and your quest starts."

"You're just being troubled because you have to see your son, daughter, and brother again but you should try to relax while you can." I spoke.

"How can I relax when I can finally see my family!" She yelled. I turned to her and I could see that she had a smile on her face.

"Well we leave in the after noon so be ready by then." I said.

"You're one to talk, you're definitely not a morning person." She mumbled while walking away.

-Time Skip-

I woke up to the movements of someone squirming in my arms.

"Wake up Seaweed Brain."

"I don't want to."

"Come on and wake up."

"Ugh." I let her escape through my arms and watched as she made her way to the bathroom. She saw me watching and with a swift movement of her leg the door shut.

"That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair!" She yelled through the door. "Get up your lazy ass befo-"

I sat up and listened, "You alright?"

I got up from the bed and walked towards the door, "Annabeth?"

I knocked. "Don't come in! I'm fine.. just fine."

She opened the door just a crack. "See I'm fine."

My senses flared to life. My nose sniffed the air coming out and it was different, more foul of sorts.

"Let me in."

"No. Its alr-" She rushed for the toilet. She emptied her stomach into the bowl. That's why it smelt off, she was throwing up.

"You're not fine, you're sick."

"No, it's fine just call Hera or Artemis or Hestia and I should be fine." She responded from where she was kneeling down.

I walked to her and moved some of the hair behind her head. She flicked her hand and it was in a ponytail.

"Can you please go get one of them? Please?" She asked still not facing me.

"Okay."

I walked out side of her cabin to go look for one of the goddesses mentioned. Annabeth has a cabin now that she is a goddess even though no kids will be staying there. I continued walking through camp until I seen Artemis.

"Artemis, umm, Annabeth wants you." I spoke. She was giving a glare for no reason.

"Maybe you should put on a shirt before exiting a cabin next time." She stated while walking past me. I looked down to find I was only in my sweats with my bare chest open for everyone to see.

"Sorry!" I called after her. She flicked her hand and a shirt hit me in my head. I opened it to find a black t-shirt with silver arrows being launched from figure sitting on a crescent moon. I pulled it on.

"Thanks!" I yelled.

"We leave in an hour so be ready." I jumped. I turned to the speaker already knowing it was Talia.

"You scared the shit out of me."

"Be more aware than."

-An hour later-

I was walking to the new Camp borders where we would catch a boat to Hawai'i and then a plane to the Beacon Hills. I was double checking I had everything with Annabeth reminding me what I needed to have.

"Ring from Bellona?"

"In my bag."

"Bow?"

"Pendant."

"Riptide."

"Ring form on my right hand."

"Plane Tickets?"

"In my bag.

"Trident?" 

"On my left hand."

"Clothes?"

"Should be there already." I responded 

"Ok then that should be everything." She said before looking up at me as we walked.

"Perfect. I even have some Ambrosia, Nectar, and Drachmas sent so that I can be ready." I said. We were reaching the docs and Poseidon, Lupa, Hestia, Talia, and Artemis was already there.

"Good luck on your mission and don't do anything stupid." She said.

"Sure thing." I responded.

Lupa and Talia were talking and Artemis was just listening nodding at certain times. Hestia and Poseidon walked up to me. Hestia pulled me into a hug.

"Now don't do anything that would put you into immediate danger. Everyone is working on trying to get new demigods to the camps and returnee's to Camp Half-blood and Camp Jupiter will be given the options of helping here." She spoke.

"And your Uncle would like you to try and keep our secret from everyone else." Spoke Poseidon.

"Yup." I spoke.

"And be careful which means Don't Die." He spoke again.

I looked at the both of them, "I'm not going to die."

"Yup or I'll go down to the Underworld and throw him in the fields of punishments." Spoke Annabeth.

"You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I'm only on my side Seaweed Brain."

Thundered rumbled through the sky.

"Zeus is calling. Be careful son." He spoke before disappearing.

"**Beware the darkness**." Spoke Hestia before disappearing as well.

I turned to Annabeth and kissed her before pulling away. "Good bye Wise Girl."

"Good Bye Seaweed Brain." 

I then joined Talia on the boat before waving to Annabeth as we sailed away.

-Time Skip-

We had just landed in Beacon Hills. We exited the airport and I followed Talia as she headed into the outskirts of the Town towards the Forests. As we made our way into the forests Talia and I transformed into our wolf forms. We both had midnight black hair but I had a silver stripe representing that I held the sky. We ran until Talia stopped in front of a burnt down house and then she howled.

At first nothing happened until a man burst through the front door. He was a were-wolf with his claws extended and his red Alpha eyes glowing.

"Who are you?" He growled.

We transformed back into our human forms.

"Mom?" He asked.

"Hello Derek."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So sorry for not updating sooner but I've been really busy with school. I changed the parts about Annabeth being a minor goddess of time and earth. I promise that I'll be updating again real soon but for now enjoy! :D**

Chapter 7

3rd Person POV

After Percy left the camp Annabeth had gone to Olympus to prepare for her stay in Atlantis.

Annabeth had entered her bedroom door to find two of her friends sitting on her bed.

"Hi Piper. Hi Hazel. Where were you guys? I didn't see you at the new camp opening."

"Oh yeah, sorry we couldn't make it. We were preparing for the trip." Piper spoke with a smile.

"So you guys are doing it?" Asked Annabeth.

"Yup," confirmed Hazel.

"We are going to tail Percy for you and send updates every once in a while about how he's doing and if he's in any danger." Spoke Piper.

"Is it all five of you?" Asked Annabeth.

"Of course. Do you really think Jason and Frank would really let him go off alone? They suggested we follow him before we even told them the plan." Spoke Hazel.

"Thank you guys, I'll try to join you as soon as I can." Spoke Annabeth as she pulled them into hugs.

"We got it covered. Just take as long as you want down there in Atlantis, there's no need to rush." Spoke Hazel.

"Sure thing," Spoke Annabeth.

"Before I forget, were supposed to meet in the throne room in an hour or so." Spoke Piper.

The three girls talked in Annabeth's room until it was time to go to the throne room for their meeting with the Olympians. They entered the throne room to find the 14 Olympians already in their seats and Jason and Frank already in there. Surprisingly Nico and Thalia were waiting alongside Jason and Frank.

"Now that everyone is here we should get down to business," Spoke Hera.

"Yes come on and hurry," Spoke Zeus.

"We are gathered here today to figure out your sacred animals and determine your weapons of power." Spoke Hestia.

"Each of you may have been feeling a personal connection to a certain weapon or a fondness to a certain animal and today you will know your weapons and animals." Spoke Hera.

"Now come forth and claim your titles." Spoke Poseidon.

Piper stood first, "I, Piper McLean, Goddess of Natural Beauty and Persuasion claim the Black Panther as my sacred animal and the weapon of Katoptris and the Cornucopia as my weapons of power."

Aphrodite stood, "The mighty Black Panther, a creature whose beauty captivates the attention of all and is fitting for the Goddess of Natural Beauty. The Black Panther is also known as the Phantom Cat or the Dark Hunter. I, Aphrodite, claim you, Piper McLean, as the Night Hunter. All Hail Piper McLean, one of the Seven Goddesses of Night."

The air got cold as the room was covered in darkness. Artemis disappeared from her throne and reappeared in the middle of the room wearing a beautiful silver floor length dress. Hecate appeared in a flash of flames wearing an all black dress with a black veil covering her face. Selene descended from the skies in a sparkling silver dress that captured the lights in the room. As if a star fell from the sky came the Goddess Asteria, Goddess of Nocturnal Oracles and Falling Stars. The darkness gathered in the middle of the room and out of the darkness appeared Nyx, Primordial Goddess of the Night, and Achlys, Primordial Goddess of the Eternal Night.

They all stood before the council, "We, the Six Sisters of Night, accept Piper McLean into the Council of Night as the Night Hunter."

Selene and Artemis shot moonlight at Piper. Hecate shot a blast of Magic while Asteria raised her hand at the sky and a falling star descended upon Piper. Nyx and Achlys joined hands and shot a beam of darkness at Piper. Piper stood as all six powers collided with her and she felt the strength of the Night. A light started to shine and she held it as if holding a child. From the Light came the small form of a Black Panther cub.

She bowed her head and cuddled her newly found cub. The goddesses of Night flashed out of the room as Artemis and Aphrodite returned to their seats. Hecate just moved to the guest section and sat in one of the temporary seats.

Hazel stepped forth next, "I, Hazel Levesque, Goddess of Wealth and the Mist claim the White Tiger as my sacred animal and the Frakir and the Spikards as my weapons of power."

Gasps were heard throughout the room. In the tales of old the Frakir and the Spikards were great magical weapons that belonged to great wizard Merlin. After the Frakir rejected the Spikards and was discarded by Merlin it was said to be lost through time.

The doors burst open as a rope burst through the doors wrapping around the left wrist while a ring appeared on the right hand. To control both magical weapons at the same time would prove the beholder as a great user of magic. To just summon the two into the same room proved that the wearer was worthy of the great power.

Hecate stood, "Behold the Goddess of Magic who has called two great combatants to join forces and tame the mighty weapons of Merlin, a Goddess who I claim as my successor for the title Goddess of Magic. Behold the goddess whose sacred animal blends with the mist, Hazel Levesque, the White Tiger."

A low creeping mist entered through the doors of the throne room and crept its way up her legs gathering in her arms forming into a White Tiger cub. The cub curled up in the arms of Hazel and Hecate disappeared in wisp of mist.

Hades stood, "The gift I give to you is this."

He waved his hand and the ring on her finger changed from the form of a dragon to the form of a white tiger that growled and curled around her finger. She stared shocked at the ring before smiling up at her father.

"Thank you," She said before going to stand next to Piper. The two cubs stared at each other before crawling from the laps of their goddesses and playing on the floor.

Frank stood up next, "I, Frank Zhang, God of Animals, War, and Leadership claim the Red Dragon as my sacred animal and I choose to create my own weapon of power."

Frank generated a bow from thin air imbuing within it the powers of war, leadership, and animals. It was a recurve bow that was the perfect length that generated arrows the color of red.

Ares rose from his seat transforming into his Roman form. Mars spoke, "This is to be the Ducibus Bow, The bow of leadership and is only to be used by a true leader. Those who find themselves blessed by Frank Zhang will have the protection of the Arrows of War and find safety in all corners of the world. Hail the Guardian Beast, Frank Zhang."

The bow in Frank's hands transformed into a small Red Chinese Dragon that curled around his neck. Frank moved to sit next to Hazel and Piper as his dragon slithered to the ground playing with the two cubs letting out puffs of smoke.

Jason stepped forward; "I, Jason Grace, God of Winds, Bravery, and Swordsmanship claim the Hawk and the Cheetah as my sacred animals and the dual weapon coin as my weapon of power."

Zeus stood changing into his Roman form, "Behold a true ruler of the winds. With the betrayal of Aeolus this past war the gods have needed a new God of the Winds and I think it fitting for you to have such a high position. So, I now present a new God of the Winds, Jason Grace."

The twelve Anemoi appeared before the council. Boreas, Eurus, Notus, Zephyrus, Aparctias, Apheliotes, Argestes, Caicias, Circios, Euronotus, Lips, and Skeiron. A gentle breeze blew through the room and appeared before twelve men was Aura, the divine goddess of the breezes. The twelve men got down on one knee as if bowing before a royal. She nodded to the council as the twelve being rose before the divine being. She stood before Jason.

"It will be a pleasure working with you." Spoke the goddess.

"The pleasure is mine." Spoke Jason.

"Behold a true ruler to the winds of the world, Jason Grace, the God of the Winds. He has gained the respect of a divine being and will be respected." Spoke Aura. From her hands formed a staff like no other with a large crystal diamond atop. She slammed the staff down on the floor and a rush of wind entered the room swirling around Jason and lifting him off the ground.

As Jason touched the ground the twelve men disappeared from sight. Aura took one last look at Jason before sending a breeze towards him.

"My gifts to you." She spoke. He watched as the breeze swept around him and formed into the shapes of a mighty hawk bigger than any he had seen and a baby cub cheetah.

"Thank you," he spoke but as he looked up he found the room empty of the divine goddess. Jason moved off to the side leaving Annabeth standing in the middle of the room alone.

"I, Annabeth Chase, Goddess of Emotion, Life, Knowledge, Architecture and the Sea claim the Black Tiger, Killer Whale, and the Phoenix as my sacred animals and this, the dagger to replicate the Cursed Blade of the First Great Prophecy, as my symbol of power."

Gasps were heard throughout the room as Annabeth had claimed three animals as sacred animals and each took place on the three realms of the world; land, sky and sea. The Olympians and all who were gathered watched as she pulled the pin from her hair and it grew to be an exact replica of the knife given to her by Luke. The dagger gleamed a bright white light before dimming to a slight glow that emanated from the weapon.

Athena stood, "The Phoenix, an extinct animal that represents Eternal Life. To bring a species back from extinction shows the power given to her as a Goddess of Life. She travels through all domains, absorbing knowledge, controlling emotions and is claimed by the sea. Behold the Goddess of Souls, Annabeth Chase."

Annabeth hands rose. Copying the motion of the hands raised a flame from the hearth and water from the aquarium of the hippocampi. Colors started to become visible glowing around Annabeth and words and symbol swirled around her combing together. From the flames came the chick of a phoenix, the water formed into the calf of a killer whale swimming through the air and forming from the knowledge and visible emotions floating around Annabeth came a small black tiger cub.

The three animals swarmed around Annabeth. The killer whale swam through the air as if swimming through water glowing a shade of blue leaving the scent of the sea lingering in the air. The small phoenix had no trouble taking flight and leaving behind a sense of comfort, home and a trail of fire. The tiger cub wandered the ground defiant to all acting as a leader would and challenging any who stood in his way glowing a dim white light contrasting with his dark black fur.

The animals made their way back to Annabeth as she moved to the side to sit next to the other four gods and goddesses. Hestia stood from her throne.

"Now that that is taken care of, let us move onto other matters. Nico di Angelo and Thalia Grace please come forward." Spoke Hestia. The said people moved from their seats by the thrones of Artemis and Hades, respectively, to the middle of the room. After that was done Artemis and Hades stood.

"As congratulations for your long servitude to Olympus," started Artemis.

"And courageous efforts in fighting for the gods and sacrificing your lives," continued Hades.

"We the gods and goddesses of Olympus have deemed you worthy to join us as a God and Goddess of Olympus," Spoke Hestia.

"Do you accept?" Asked Hera.

The two stared at each other in shock before looking at their respective patron, "I do."

"Then by the power trusted to me as King of the Gods I declare you immortal beings until receiving your designated titles, weapons, and animals." Spoke Zeus. Zeus slammed his thunderbolt into the throne room floor and golden lighting bolts fell from the sky hitting the two warriors surging with power.

A flash indicated the arrivals of the fates, "We, the fates deem you, Nico di Angelo, a God of Hellfire, Shadows, Ghosts and Night. Your sacred animal is to be the Horses of the Underworld, Body of Shadows and Mane of Hellfire. Your symbol of power is the Skull Ring that turns into your Stygian Iron Sword. Behold the King of Darkness."

With that Nico was surrounded by darkness and the sounds of hooves beating grew as a horse burst from the shadows. The body made completely from shadows while it had a dark green Hellfire mane. The mane was the same color as Greek fire mixed with red and blue slivers of lesser flames. He reluctantly touched the horse's mane finding that he couldn't be burned.

The fates turned to Thalia, "We, the fates, deem you, Thalia Grace, a Goddess of the Wild, Hunting, and Clouds; titles from both your mistress and father from which you serve. Your sacred animal is the Bear for its great strength and incredible hunting skills. You will be granted with the power to send someone up into the realm of Ouranos. Your symbol of power will be your spear and bow crossed over each other behind the shield Aegis. You will also control the stars a common power between your father and mistress. Behold the Queen of the Stars."

Stars fell from the heavens as the smell of the forest entered the Throne Room. Clouds floated through the doors of the throne room. An illusion that they were in the forests, where the wild was untouched by men, entered the vision of all who was gathered in the throne room as the stars and clouds gathered together forming a bear cub. The cub landed softly on the ground before falling asleep amongst the tall grass of the visions. As the vision faded away the fates were nowhere to be seen and the cub was left curled at Thalia's feet.

The meeting ended soon after that. Jason, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Annabeth, Nico and Thalia all sat outside the throne room amongst one of the grassy hills on Olympus. They made occasional small talk but mostly watched as their newly formed animals interacted with each other and played. They stared mesmerized at the creatures flying through the air or running on the land, each its own unique beauty.

-Beacon Hills- *Percy POV*

_We had just landed in Beacon Hills. We exited the airport and I followed Talia as she headed into the outskirts of the Town towards the Forests. As we made our way into the forests Talia and I transformed into our wolf forms. We both had midnight black hair but I had a silver stripe representing that I held the sky. We ran until Talia stopped in front of a burnt down house and then she howled._

At first nothing happened until a man burst through the front door. He was a werewolf with his claws extended and his red Alpha eyes glowing.

"Who are you?" He growled.

We transformed back into our human forms.

"_Mom?" He asked._

"_Hello Derek."_

The man named Derek stood on the porch with an expression of shock left on his face. Slowly his claws retracted and the facial hair started to change into his normal face. He stood there for a few seconds before slowly walking forward. My body tensed because I didn't know what he would do.

"Don't worry Perseus, he is my son." She spoke as if she felt my discomfort. She met her son halfway between the house and me as they embraced. Derek held onto her with face that said he couldn't believe she was there in his arms.

"I thought you were dead," he spoke while still embracing his mother.

"Not quite," She said.

"Did the rest of the family make it? How did you escape? Who is he? Where have you been?" He asked after pulling away.

"Easy my son. I was the only one to escape and that was due to an old friend of mine. I was recovering my strength with the help of my friend and this is one of her family members. He is to stay with us until his family deems it time for him to return." She said.

"Why was he sent here? Was his family in some sort of danger and they sent him away?" Derek asked.

"He has a name and no, I was sent here to manage the Western Coast and check up on things with a allied pack on this side of the nation." I interrupted.

"I don't recall you saying where you're from," said Derek.

"Because I never said it," I replied. Derek growled at me before Talia interrupted us.

"You never fixed up the house Derek? Where have you been staying?" Asked Talia.

"I didn't think anyone would want to live here after, you know, the fire. I've been living in a studio in town." Spoke Derek.

"So, am I going to invite myself to live with you or are you going to ask? Also, have you begun to rebuild the pack and how's everyone else like my old associates?" Asked Talia.

I started to tune out their talking and turned towards the forest. I started to feel the life around us and the call of the wild. I also felt the sorrow surrounding the area and the death that occurred years before. I could feel the disturbances in the earth where there were traps laid down on the ground and there were no monsters in the surrounding areas; well, none that were Greek and could be turned to dust. Most importantly there was a magical power line running through the town and a magic power supply somewhere in town. He would have to bring someone in to investigate this magic while he dealt with the other wolves. My body started to change, not in the werewolf change but started to become younger. It was slow but I felt my face start to lose its mature tones, my height start to shorten a bit and my muscles started to lessen. I started to look younger like how I did when I was 16 after the first titan war.

"So, you have to go to high school?" His focus returned to the conversing family members.

"Yes he will be going back to school. He'll be starting his sophomore year with your Omega, Scott." Spoke Talia.

"What?" I asked. Derek gave a stare that clearly meant 'are you kidding?' while Talia gave me a mischievous smile.

"You're going to school and will have to become acquainted with Derek's pack." The statement was aimed towards me.

"I don't want to go back to school." I exclaimed.

"Just because you become a werewolf, doesn't mean you stop being human." Said Derek.

"_No one said I was human,_" I thought. "Right. But I finished high school."

"Yes but you barely passed and you were absent for most of it. You start school tomorrow at Beacon Hills High. Now Derek if you'll please take us to your current living quarters."

"Sure. Jump in." He led us to a Black Chevrolet Camaro.

"This is your car?" I asked.

"Yes, now hurry up and jump in or get left behind." We drove for a little before arriving outside his studio. He led us up to the studio and showed us where we would be staying. I had my own room that I could decorate with a private bathroom. He said that the kitchen was always stocked since he had multiple people coming in and out. He also said that there would be a few people who would pass through and he'd introduce us to them later.

-Time Skip-

"So how'd you get bit?" Asked Derek.

I hesitated, _Could I tell him?_

"My friend who I told you who runs one of the strongest packs in America bit him. She seen his potential and his family agreed to it." Spoke Talia.

_More like was forced into it. _I thought.

"What pack is that again?" Derek asked.

"The pack of Romulus." Said Talia.

"Romulus? Like the original pack of Rome you used to tell us about?" Asked Derek.

"Yes Derek, the one and only Romulus pack who has traveled from Rome to help one of Percy's family members." _Artemis and Lupa won't even come near this Alpha Pack without my confrontation with them to test their strengths._

"You have a powerful family." He said while looking at me.

"Don't I know," I said a bit mockingly.

"Who's your family to the Romulus Pack?" Asked Derek.

"That is none of your concern," I said off handedly.

"You'll find out later, maybe." Spoke Talia.

A breeze swept in from the window and the smell of the woods drifted up into the loft. It was unusual since the loft was in the middle of a bunch of building and the woods were about a few roads away. A flash caught my eye from out of the window and the silver light of the moon shone upon a lonesome figure. I quickly made an excuse and walked down to meet the figure.

"Lady Artemis."

"Perseus." She spoke.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I would like to inform you that your friends, Nico and Thalia, have joined godhood as well and they received their sacred animals, weapons and their domains." She said. She reached out and touched my head as a flash of pictures and words went through my mind.

"The information I have given you is all you need to know about what has recently happened on Olympus." She spoke before turning away.

She stopped, "Oh and you will be receiving company."

Before I could respond she flashed away in a bright silver light leaving nothing but darkness and confusion in her wake.

**A/N: Hopefully you guys liked the domains, animals and weapons? Review about those. Next scene Percy meets Scott and the pack. Percy's mysterious visitor will also be making it's appearance.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Atlantic Ocean**

The city of Atlantis was beautiful with its glistening multi-colored buildings and colorful array of marine life. Above all other buildings stood the palace of Poseidon, a white and light sea green mix colored building that stood over the rest of the city like a father watching over his children. Surrounding the city was a force field like bubble that separated the vast seas and the Atlantean air supply. Although the people of Atlantis did not need air many of Atlantis's visitors needed oxygen forcing the city to create the barrier locking out the crushing pressure and preventing visitors from drowning. The air did nothing to prevent animals of the ocean from swimming through the great city because as they crossed over the boundary they swam through the air just as well as they would swim through water. It was an odd but comforting sight.

Annabeth had brought all three of her immortal animals that could survive in any habitat, even under water. Her phoenix glided through the blue ocean riding currents alongside the calf killer whale while her black tiger preferred to stay at her side. The black tiger was the mature one of the three animals. Annabeth however paid no attention to her animals as she soaked in the sight that was Atlantis.

The currents pushed her along as she followed behind Poseidon, who took the liberty of showing her around Atlantis. As they reached the city limits horn blew announcing their arrival and the Poseidon's Trident glowed an ethereal sea green light. Suddenly three hippocampi shot out of the city towards the two immortals. As the beasts approached Annabeth was met with the sight of a Cyclops who she hadn't seen for a while, Tyson.

"Annabeth before Tyson gets here I would like to say things have changed over the years. I have kept a few secrets from the Olympian council that you will come to notice in your stay here in Atlantis, one being that Tyson had grown rather a lot from the last time you've seen him and has become a lot more mature and another being Amphitrite and Triton had been removed from power." Spoke Poseidon.

The shock hit me like a bolt of electricity: Amphitrite and Triton had been removed from power.

"But why would Amphitrite and Triton be removed from power? Are they still in Atlantis? How could they agree to it?" Annabeth asked with a confused look.

"I removed them from power because they wished it so. Amphitrite and I had a long discussion about our marriage and how we were only married due to her fathers request so that he could control part of the seas but since Oceanus was defeated after the Second Titan War, she decided that she wouldn't hold me back from being with someone I love. Triton, after his mother was removed, wished to live with his mother and since Perseus was made immortal Triton relinquished his rights as future ruler of the seas to him."

"So who is the new queen of Atlantis?" Asked Annabeth.

"Currently, no one," answered Poseidon.

They turned back towards the city just as the three hippocampi were in yelling distance.

"Tyson!" Screamed Annabeth. She gazed at the now bigger Cyclops that used to be the same height as her. Now, riding the back of the hippocampi known as Rainbow was an 8-foot tall giant.

"Annabeth!" Came the deep voiced reply. "It has been so long since I last seen you. I heard you're a goddess now but my brother is not here?"

"He had to complete a quest on the East Coast but he promised to visit Atlantis as soon as he finished it." Annabeth responded.

"I probably won't be here by then," he said with a thoughtful look.

"What? Why?" Annabeth asked with a confused expression. At that Tyson's thoughtful frown turned into a happy grin.

"I'm going to Hawai'i. You were one of the camp's creators but no one stayed to see if the Hawaiian demigods needed any weapons or such. A few of my Cyclops brothers and I are going in a few days after our supplies are gathered."

"Ah yes, Camp Iunctus. Too bad you didn't come for the Christmas Ceremony, it was very nice and peaceful and a lot of surprises like the dagger Percy gave me." Spoke Annabeth.

The two continued to talk as they subconsciously followed Poseidon to the palace. They talked about Percy, life after the Titan War, the Giant War, and now their immortal lives. Annabeth told Tyson about her and Percy's adventures and her newly given abilities and immortality. She told him about Percy's mission and the dangers he was up against.

They soon found themselves in the throne room of Atlantis with Poseidon sitting on his throne and members of Atlantis standing before their king. Annabeth watched as people gave her bows that recognized her as a minor goddess of the Sea and she waved back acknowledging them as well. She was confused as to what they were doing in the throne room but Poseidon stood and addressed the crowd.

"For those of you who were not already aware of it, Annabeth, my son's partner, will be staying in Atlantis for a while. You will treat her with kindness and respect as you would by son for they are not merely regular partners but partners in life." He addressed the crowd.

The gather members cheered and after the king finished addressing them, they left to carry on with their daily life, jobs, and other necessities.

"Poseidon, can I have a word with you in private?" Asked Annabeth seeing as people and marine life were surrounding Poseidon.

"Everyone clear the room please." Spoke Poseidon.

Everyone slowly made their way out of the room. Annabeth made sure scanning the room for any marine life, guards, or subjects since the topic was one that no one should know. She created a soundproof barrier around the room just in case.

"Now, what did you want to say?" Asked Poseidon.

"Well, this is very hard to say but…"

"Continue." Rushed Poseidon.

"IampregnantwithPercy'schild." Spoke Annabeth in a single rushed breath.

"Could you repeat that slowly?"

Annabeth took a deep breath before repeating it, slower this time. Poseidon's faced contorted into shock then into happiness.

"I am going to be a grandfather!" He screamed. Annabeth let out a breath of relief.

Poseidon stood from his throne and grabbed Annabeth into his arms swinging her around in circles. He put her down but his face turned into a thoughtful gaze.

"What?" She asked.

"Did you tell Perseus or your mother about this?" He asked.

"Umm. No." She spoke softly. He sighed before rubbing a hand over his face. Athena would kill him for this.

He formed a dolphin messenger of water and spoke a message into the water that engraved itself into the side of the dolphin. The dolphin quickly swam out of the throne room on a straight track to Olympus and the palace of Athena. He did a prayer and the water in the throne room changed. Poseidon felt the presence that was Athena trying to enter the sea. He quickly aloud her passage and a bright light shone in the center of the throne room.

"Why did you call me here Poseidon?" Spoke Athena.

"Your daughter has something to tell you." Spoke Poseidon with a straight face.

Annabeth who had been watching from the side of the room slowly approached, "Mom, I want you to have an open mind about this."

"Sure, now what is it?" She asked with a calculating gaze.

"Mom… I'm pregnant." She spoke softly.

Athena's faced turned to one of confusion, "What? I think I misheard you. Did you say you're pregnant?"

Annabeth nodded.

"What!" Screamed Athena.

"But. But. You can't be." She stuttered. "Artemis would have told me if you were no longer a maiden."

"I am still a maiden mom!" Yelled Annabeth before continuing, "I just gained the ability of a unique pregnancy along with accelerated growth of a child and gift of not going through the pains of child birth. Within the next two week my baby bump will show more then it already is and then I will need to be concealed until I give birth."

"Oh goodness gracious," uttered a relieved Athena before her face brightened, "I'm having an immortal grandchild!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and rubbed her stomach.

"The only people who know are you two and Artemis, Hera and Hestia." Spoke Annabeth.

"Good, the less people who know will less likely put the child in danger." Spoke Poseidon.

"And people say you're not smart. Well, it was mostly I." Spoke Athena.

"For now, no one can know that he is mine and Perseus's child and when he is of the right looking age then we can send him to camp." Spoke Annabeth.

"Agreed." Spoke Athena and Poseidon.

**\- Beacon Hills - Percy POV -**

I woke to the sharp piercing cry of my alarm clock. I had been forced into working on the Hale family home since we got back since Talia had wanted to live there. My blessings from Athena and Hephaestus really helped me with the reconstruction while the powers of Demeter made more trees and therefore more wood. My powers from Hestia reformed some parts of the house since Hestia's Roman equivalent, Vesta, is a goddess of the home as well as hearth and family. After the house was completed I was exhausted and could only barely make it into one of the rooms before falling asleep.

It was my first day of school at Beacon Hills and I would be meeting the rest of Derek's Pack. I would have to introduce myself because Derek wouldn't be there to introduce me and it's not like I needed him to be their either. I'm still deciding if I should tell them I know Derek or not but eventually they'll find out.

I finally grew tired of the sharp cry of the alarm clock and stood up to walk over to the desk and turn the wretched device off. Pressing the off button relieved my sensitive ears of the aching pain of the loud device. My nose made out the scent of bacon and pancakes while my ears picked up the faint sounds of a sizzling frying pan. My stomach growled and I quickly exited my room heading towards the bathroom that was a few doors down. I passed by a closed door that should be Derek's room before reaching the bathroom. I rushed to washing up and ran back into my room to change clothes.

After getting myself into a presentable look for my first day back at high school, I made my way into the kitchen where I came across not Talia but Derek at the stove. Talia sat at the kitchen table studying her new smartphone that was a gift from the gods, specifically Hermes. She looked up as I walked through the door and smiled. I returned the smile before looking at her son.

"You cook?" I asked.

"Well what does it look like I'm doing," he said with a growl.

"Geez. I fix the house and this is what I get." I said. I heard a laugh come from Talia as she watched us interact.

"Just get ready. I'm dropping you off at school since mom has catching up to do with other people." My attention returned to Derek. He was placing a few pancakes on a plate that already had pieces of bacon. After placing the pancakes, on the plate he slid the plate over and grabbing a cup of coffee continued down the hall out of sight.

"He's not a morning person." I said while I turned towards my food.

"He hasn't been a people's person since his eyes changed color." Responded Talia.

"His eyes changed?" I asked confused.

"For a normal werewolf the eyes change base on the status of a werewolf. Yellow means that they are regular, blue means that they killed an innocent person and red means that they are an alpha. Before Derek became the Hale Alpha he had blue eyes." She responded.

"He killed an innocent. Who was it?" I choked out the words.

"We don't like to talk about it but it was a girl, a young girl, around his age that he loved. He was young, outgoing and always had a smile on his face. He used to be a player and then he met her. She changed him, whether it was for the worse or better I'll never know. One day, after endlessly chasing on his part, she decided to give him a chance and so they started to date. He did something, something bad, that came with the cost of her life and so his eyes changed into the cold icy blue he had for years." She said sadly.

"Oh." I said quietly. I stared down as I silently ate my food thinking about how the cold Derek I now knew could have once been a shy young man who constantly got himself in trouble. It was hard to think that the man had anything on his face besides the frown that seemed to be permanently placed there.

Derek appeared in the kitchen again totally oblivious to the conversation that just went on. He put his coffee cup in the sink before grabbing his keys off the counter and turning to me.

"Are you almost done?" He asked with a rushed tone.

"Yeah, almost." I answered.

"What no witty response?" He asked.

"Not this time."

I quickly finished my food before placing my dishes in the sink. I ran back to my room and grabbed my dark blue backpack, provided by Athena, which was already filled with the books I needed for school. With a quick good bye to Talia Derek and I were out the door and in his car rolling down the road. Derek was silent as he drove down the road.

"What?" He asked suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"You were staring at me." He stated.

"Sorry, I didn't notice." I turned to stare out the window.

Houses and houses passed by before Derek turned into the parking lot of a school. Instead of stopping in the front of the school he pulled into a parking spot in the front of the school and opened his door.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Going in with you, so hurry up." He responded before shutting his door.

I quickly got out the car before following the already walking figure.

"Why?" I called to him.

"Because my mom said to, so hurry up so I can check you in and leave." He said without turning around.

I let him walk a few feet in front as I slowly trailed behind studying everyone in the hall. Everyone turned to stare at Derek as we slowly made our way down the hall. My good hearing tuned in to some of the conversations that were mostly questions like who I was or why I was with Derek.

As we passed by a group of people my instincts started to flare and I passed my gaze over them as they stared at me. There were three guys and two girls. My vision changed so that I was looking at the spirits of the people. Two had the wolf shape like other werewolves, one had the symbol of Hades in the middle of her forehead, one had two symbols of Artemis on each hand, and the last had the symbol of Bellona over his chest. This would be the group that I would be helping.

Derek turned into one of the doors in the hallway and I quickly made my way in after him as he went to talk to one of the ladies behind the desk. As I waited the girl with Artemis's symbol walked into the office. She sat down next to me waiting.

"Hi. You must be new here, I'm Allison Argent." Spoke the girl from the hallway.

"Yeah, I'm Percy, Percy Jackson." I said.

"So, how do you know Derek?" She asked seemingly curious.

"Just a family friend. I came with his mom and will be staying with them." I said.

Her face turned into a thoughtful one but she remained quite.I decided to look into her mind.

_Damn, I thought Derek's mother died in the fire a few years back. I wonder if he's a werewolf? I'll have to test it with a piece of silver later. Is he with the Alpha pack? Nah, he's with Derek, but Derek could be switching to their side. Why is he staring at me?_

I quickly turned away as Derek walked over and handed me my schedule. Allison seemed to tense up before she quickly made her way past him and to the lady Derek was previously talking to.

"So, Allison Argent huh?" He teased.

"Shut up." I muttered.

"So, the lady said wait here while she finds someone to give you a tour around the place and there is your schedule and what not. I am going to go because I am no longer needed here. Have fun, don't die and see if you can find Scott, though it'll be easier with her around." He said while pointing at Allison.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"You'll see." He said before leaving.

"Perseus Jackson." I turned to look at the lady who Derek was talking to. Off to the side Allison stood looking bored.

"Just Percy ma'am."

"Well Percy, this is Allison and she's been kind enough to help you get settled in but you guys have mostly all the same classes together so it shouldn't be to difficult."

"Okay, thank you ma'am," I responded before holding the door open for Allison. Before exiting I heard the lady say something about just having to wait for one more student from New York.

I looked over Allison's shoulder at the two schedules she was holding in her hand.

_Perseus Jackson_

_Period 1 ~ AP Math (Rm. 106)_

_Period 2 ~ AP English (Rm. 103)_

_Period 3 ~ Chemistry (Rm. 208)_

_Period 4 ~ World History (Rm. 204)_

_Lunch_

_Period 5 ~ Intermediate French (Rm. 110)_

_Period 6 ~ Marine Biology (Rm. 212)_

_Period 7 ~ Free_

_Period 8 ~ Physical Education (Gym)_

_Allison Argent _

_Period 1 ~ AP Math (Rm. 106)_

_Period 2 ~ English (Rm. 102)_

_Period 3 ~ Chemistry (Rm. 208)_

_Period 4 ~ World History (Rm. 204)_

_Lunch_

_Period 5 ~ Intermediate French (Rm. 110)_

_Period 6 ~ Independent Living (Ex. 31)_

_Period 7 ~ Free_

_Period 8 ~ Physical Education (Gym)_

I groaned as I realized that Athena had signed me up for difficult classes.

"Wow, you must be pretty smart to have these kind of classes." Spoke Allison.

"Well, we have mostly the same classes so not bad yourself," I said.

We walked down the hallway as we made our way to our Math class. The hallway was empty since the bell rang a few minutes ago. _Already late on the first day, _I thought. Allison stopped and opened a door before walking in.

"Sorry, Mr. Chase, I had to bring the new student from the office."

"Ahh it's a good thing you finally decided to join us today Percy." Spoke Mr. Chase.

I looked up and grinned. Mr. Chase a.k.a. Fredrick Chase was my new math teacher. He extended his hand and we shook hands.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the rest of the class Percy and then take a seat next to Allison."

"Well, my name is Percy Jackson and I am from New York City." After I gave my introduction I walked to the second row from the back of the class and sat next to Allison. On the opposite side of Allison was the red head with the symbol of Hades on her forehead.

"Okay." Mr. Chase started.

I soon found myself dosing off as class went on. Mr. Chase was a good teacher and wouldn't try to call on me since he already knew of my previous school records. Occasionally he would call on me for the easier questions so that it didn't seem like he was favoring me and I was very grateful for it. Soon enough the bell rang and I was packing up my stuff. I slung my bag over my shoulder and started to head to the door were Allison and the red head were waiting for me but decided to talk to Mr. Chase first.

"Hey Mr. Chase, what are you doing here?" I asked when he turned around.

"Well after we seen Annabeth last year before your disappearance we decided to move to Beacon Hills because there was supposed to be less monsters in the area, Annabeth suggested we move here."

"Sorry to disappoint you but the town is going to be crawling with monsters soon. An alpha pack is on their way in to town to stir up problems and the gods sent me to deal with them." I rolled up my sleeve to show him the insignia of Olympus on my right arm.

"Dang," he said before continuing, "Well, hopefully we won't get dragged into this?"

"Nah, I'm pretty sure mortals won't get involved this time, at least not like the Manhattan incident." I said.

"Well get to your next class we can talk more later."

"Bye Mr. Chase." I called before walking out of class. I looked around the hall before seeing Allison and the red head talking to the two werewolves and the guy with Bellona's symbol. I started to walk over to them and Allison the red head greeted me first.

"Hi, your Percy Jackson right? I'm Lydia Martin." She stuck out her hand to shake. I grabbed her hand and got a picture of her family tree. One line of the family tree seemed to be radiating a deathly aura while the rest showed signs of being normal.

"Hey, yeah, you can just call me Percy." I said awkwardly since the other three guys were staring at me.

"Cool. So, Percy, you want join us for lunch later? I mean we're going off campus to eat and I just wanted to know if you would join us." She said.

"Sure?" I said unsurely.

"Great." She turned away from me and back to the other three boys. She grabbed the hand of one and turned to walk away. "See you later Percy! Come on Stiles we have class. Scott! Lets go and leave Allison to be a tour guide for Percy."

The redhead disappeared with the newly named Stiles. I turned back to Allison and the other two people to see one of the werewolves nod to Allison and hurry after the Lydia and Stiles. So that must be Scott. The remaining werewolf turned to Allison and me.

"Hi, I'm Isaac." Spoke the other werewolf.

"Percy."

"Cool, I have English with Allison and you have the class next to us?" He asked.

"Yeah."

We started to walk to the next class and I slowly started to trail behind the other two. As they were talking I started to think about what the signs meant for their group of signs. Allison or her family line was blessed by Artemis, Lydia was a descendant of Hades, Stiles was the son of Bellona I was sent to find, Isaac and Scott were the werewolves of the group. _What an interesting group of friends…_

"So, Percy, this is your class and mine and Isaac's are right next door." Said Allison breaking me from my thoughts.

"Cool." I said before turning into my classroom. As I entered the door I found someone I thought would never be here, Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares and immortal counselor of Camp Half Blood.

"Finally we ran into each other Prissy." Said Clarisse.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"Well, the big ones want you to have some backup haha so they sent me. For now I left my cabin to be run by Malcolm until we're done here."

"So, you're my what? Partner?" I asked.

"Sure. What ever you want to call me."

Clarisse and I sat down towards the back of the class and as the teacher started the lesson, I filled her in on all I knew about the alpha pack, the surrounding areas, and the abnormal group of friends. Clarisse silently listened and it didn't occur to me that she wasn't her normal self. Clarisse looked at me like I was a leader and that was something that made me see her in a new light, a good light.

Soon enough English ended and we had the next class together. We found Allison waiting for me outside and a little down the hall. I introduced Clarisse and Allison before we headed to our next class, Chemistry, together. As we walked in the room I noticed that we had the whole group of friends in our class. Allison went to sit next to Lydia who sat in second to the last row towards the back of the class. Scott sat next to Stiles in back of the two while Isaac sat next to a random girl to their side. The only open seats were the two in front of Allison and Lydia and so Clarisse and I slowly made our way to it.

The seats had a pretty good vantage of the classroom and an equal distance to each exit. Clarisse took the seat towards the back door and I took the one towards the front. The whole class period I could feel Scott and Stiles's eyes on the back of my head. Clarisse noticing my uncomfortable put her hand on top a spear shaped pendant on her camp bead necklace. I quickly slapped her shoulder softly and gave her a warning look that clearly said to not do anything rash. Soon enough the class ended and we were off to our History class that we all had together once again.

Clarisse and I chose the seats in the back corner farthest away from the teacher's desk and farthest away from the doors, which ultimately would have been pretty dumb if there weren't glass windows right next to us. The teacher entered the classroom and immediately my magical instincts started to kick in. The teacher was shrouded in mist but we couldn't expose her in front of so many people. Clarisse sensing the same thing tensed up as soon as the teacher entered the room.

The teacher motioned towards us and our bodies went rigid. The werewolves noticed instantly tensing up themselves like preparing themselves for an attack. The teacher introduced us and went back into teaching a lesson and explaining about how we would be learning about different mythologies for the next few weeks. As soon as the bell rang Clarisse and I were out the door and waiting for the rest of the group in the school's parking lot.

Clarisse had bought a car provided by her dad and we would be riding in it. We went to eat lunch at a Pizza Parlor where we met two twin werewolves whose auras looked liked caged wolves in a black net. The two had claimed to be friends of Allison but Clarisse, seeing through the obvious act, told them to piss off or get beaten into a pulp. Allison tried to warn her not to but I stopped her before she could say anything. One of the werewolves reached to grab Clarisse's shoulder but before he could touch her, Clarisse had grabbed his hand and snapped his wrist.

"Listen mutt, if you put your hands on me ever again I will separate your head from your shoulders and torch your body. Got it?" She told the boy before releasing his hand and laughing as they made their way out of the shop. After that the group had returned to school and finished off school.

After school Percy had Clarisse drop him off at the Hale house and come in to meet Talia and Derek. Derek after hearing that Clarisse had broken Aiden's hand laughed and gave her a fist bump. Talia offered that Clarisse stayed with us in the house and she gladly accepted. Soon it was time to go to bed and as my head hit the pillow I entered the one thing hated by all demigods alike, a demigod dream.

**A/N &amp; Explanations:**

So sorry that I promised two weeks and didn't fulfill my promise. School started to pick up again and the stress has been getting to me. I also want to apologize if things in my story aren't like the PJO books and the Teen Wolf TV show. I honestly don't really remember some of the details from season 3 so I'm making it up as I go and keeping several things similar. This will be a partial between the TV show and an Author's Universe so I will be making changes from the original plots and characters as you have seen above.

Oh and just so you're wondering I am a junior in HIGH SCHOOL so if you start snapping at me or swearing because you're an adult and if shit like this was to happen to you in real life, you should remember that I am the AUTHOR of this story and that if you do not like it to WRITE YOUR OWN and get the hell off my story and piss off. Please Review and like and follow if you feel its good. DON'T SAY ANYTHING THAT INCLUDES SWEARING AT ME next time I will call you out on it (you know who you are). But yeah, until next time :)

For those who have figured it out, each of the group members of the pack have some godly or supernatural relation whether by blood, blessing or change. But none of them have all three like Percy. The reason behind Percy having silver eyes is because he has the strongest connection to the moon then any other werewolf. Since he is the son of Poseidon, blessed of Artemis, and bitten of Lupa it makes him extremely stronger and immune to silver. The ocean and the moon work together to create the tides and the waves so to have complete balance within his body he would have to have complete harmony creating that ethereal silver and sea green glow within his eyes. He can fully transform into a wolf because Lupa, the Roman Wolf Goddess, bit him. All other powers were already explained in the previous sections. Now for Ethan and Aiden I made there souls or wolf auras trapped within a blackened cage and you will soon later on know what that means. They will eventually all be able to recover and free their inner wolves but for now they are trapped. Allison has the blessings of Artemis, Lydia is a descendant of Hades, and Stiles is the son of Bellona as mentioned earlier. Percy will eventually make contact with Stiles alone and explain his mission and what not. Scott is not the True Alpha yet and Isaac and Allison are not together yet. The Darach is not revealed yet and the Alpha Pack leader did not make himself known to the others. Derek will be left alone now that Talia has reappeared in Beacon Hills and another pack will get involved, just not one that you think. Well, that's enough explaining for today.

Thanks for reading my story and author's note. Until Next Time...


	9. Chapter 9

For Some Questions/Reviews:

"_It's a good story but this chapter wasn't my favorite. I think that Percy has to many random, unexplained powers that don't make any sense. Also just a side note Malcolm is the son of Athena not the son of Ares. I like the idea of Clarisse (or however you spell her name) but try not to make her OC. Remember that she acts like she hates Percy even if she doesn't. Other than that I really like this story so UPDATE!_"

Meh. Honestly it's not my favorite chapter either. There wasn't much action and the characters were barely introduced. Percy has the basic powers of the Olympians and multiple weapons now.

His powers include:

1\. Zeus- Lightning and Wind

2\. Poseidon- Seas obviously. Changing into animal form aka a full wolf. Earth shaker powers. Creating storms. And all the other stuff that he already has.

3\. Hades- Dead, Shadows, Earth (partial) and Riches (Crap load of cash)

4\. Hera- Powers over the Mind and seeing family ties. (Block people from mind and mind reading)

5\. Demeter- Power over the Weather. Growth of plants.

6\. Hestia- Control of Fire/Hearth

7\. Athena- Languages and Knowledge

8\. Ares- War Strategies and instincts heightened

9\. Artemis- Archery and Hunting Skills

10\. Apollo- Archery and Healing

11\. Dionysus- Immune to drug effects. (So he can't be drugged or poisoned by mortal products.)

12\. Hermes- Speed

13\. Hephaestus- better at forging items and immune to fire.

14\. Aphrodite- Charm speak and identifying emotions

His weapons are:

1\. Riptide is now in a ring form instead of a pen. But he can change the form of it if he desires too.

2\. Bow (Given to him by Annabeth) is a pendant on his camp bead necklace.

3\. Trident (Replica given to him by Poseidon) is a ring.

Also, I know that Malcolm is not a son of Ares and indeed a son of Athena but since Rick didn't introduce another child of Ares within the books I needed someone to take the place of Clarisse as leader. The Athenian Cabin Leader, which would now be Malcolm, would be best fit to take the role since Athena is also a Goddess of War. Malcolm would have definitely has been the better choice since he would have also been an immortal camp counselor of Athena's cabin since Annabeth is now a goddess. Yes, Clarisse will definitely be more mean later but the only reason I made them closer is because she believes that only them two along with Derek and Talia are alone in a county of beasts and untrusted people. She is an outsider in a new world and only has Percy as back up.

Thank you for reviewing though. I really appreciate it and thanks for the support.

"_I rly like how u gave the 7 immortality (it makes them even more awesome!). I was kinda confused on the Hawaiian god's thingy but it was ok. Also I think u should put in (if u weren't already gonna do it) Scott's POV later on in the story. But overall I rly rly like how it's going so far."_

Yes! I really wanted to make the seven even more awesome and then I also thought that bringing Thalia and Nico back into the story would be beast. The Hawaiian Gods thing was a bit of my own twist because I am from Hawaiʻi :) and yes Scott will have his own pov later on in the story. I've been trying to set up the PJO characters for a big bang in the ending and eventually they'll all make an appearance one way or another. But I can say no more so hahahah enjoy ;)

Here is the next update and sorry for any mistakes:

**Chapter 9**

Annabeth walked through the glistening halls of Atlantis with no clue of where she was going. She was supposed to be meeting Poseidon in the throne room but since she had a lot of time left she decided to explore on her own. She came upon two bronze doors engraved with the royal seal of Atlantis. Annabeth went to walk past the doors but the outline of the doors shone an ethereal sea green color before slowly opening before the goddess. She curiously peeked her head in before walking into the large private library. There was a desk in the center of the circular room with a glass case upon the far wall.

She slowly walked around the length of the room skimming through the old and new looking books as she came across titles she understood and books written in the Atlantean Language of old. As she made her way around the room, the young life form within her stomach started to get restless. She made her way to the glass case on the opposite side of the room and came across an old book with leather bindings and dark rusted brown pages. The book was one of the oldest things she had ever seen. As she stared at the book the baby started kicking the side of her stomach as if her standing next to the book excited it somehow.

The pages of the book flipped open slowly before zooming through the pages. The goddess of knowledge absorbed the information as fast as she could before the book stopped on one of the central pages. She read the page and it was the prophecy given to Percy on their first quest. The booked flipped again and again showing prophecies given to demigods over the years before stopping on a blank page.

Before her eyes, golden swirls started to appear on the page giving birth to letters and words that inhabited the pages. The words swirled until giving structure to lines and lines of words. The gold glow faded away until only black ink was left on the page. The words were as said:

_In the coming darkness a light shall come_

_A child born, an unclaimed son_

_To defeat the darkness, a family assembles_

_A unity of strength, untapped potentials_

_A lonesome wolf will gain a pack_

_There is a dark one at his back_

_Immortal beasts shall win or lose_

_The path is set for you to choose_

The doors to the room flew open with a loud crash against the walls and in strode Poseidon with his trident in hand. He scanned the room searching for danger before spotting Annabeth near the book.

"What are you doing with the Book of the Seven Seas?" Asked Poseidon.

"Nothing, what is this and why does it look like it just gave me a prophecy?" Asked Annabeth. Poseidon looked at the newly written page before his brows scrunched up into a thinking gaze.

"This is the Book of the Seven Seas. In the time before man, god or titan there was the primordials. Pontus the primordial of the seas was given this book as a gift from Ananke that allowed the user to protect the realm of the seas and see into the near future. Ananke imbued her power over Fate, Destiny, and Necessity. The book always accurately predicted things that the rulers of the Seas have needed over the past thousands of years and recently it has been showing things that Percy could use for his quests. Now, it seems it is giving you a prophecy or maybe it is the baby that is being given the prophecy?" Spoke Poseidon thoughtfully.

"Usually the doors to this room don't open unless you are of the royal family and have proved your worth. The only ones who should be able to open the doors are Perseus, Amphitrite, Triton and I. Well, now the doors will open for the child assuming that he is immortal and loyal to Atlantis."

Annabeth made slow circles on her stomach as she thought about the future for the child within her stomach. Her stomach was bigger than a normal person's since being the goddess of life sped up the process of her baby growing inside of her.

-Line Break-

**Darkness surrounded me. An evil laugh invaded my mind and I curled up in pain.**

"_**Give up." It whispered.**_

**The dark seemed to rip away at my flesh and bones as it tried to taint my soul. Slowly my skin started to melt away and a painful terror-filled scream ripped its way through my throat. A soft sea green light appeared from my exposed chest. The black tendrils slowly moved its way up my body and wrapped its way around the light. It gave a slight tug and another scream emanated from my throat.**

"_**Don't you just want to die?" Asked a mocking voice.**_

**The sinister laugh resonated again and the tendrils ripped the light from my body.**

My eyes shot open and I shot up in bed taking short haggard breaths. My hand reached for the lamp on my bedside table and I pulled the string illuminating my room. The light filled my room and my heart seemed to slow its pace. I looked out the window noticing the still darkened skies. I glanced at the clock and it read 4:30 AM. I slowly got out of bed and walked down the hall to the bathroom. I jumped in the shower and relaxed as the water cascaded down onto my skin. The water rejuvenated me and left me feeling refreshed. After awhile I quickly finished up and walked back to my room. I got changed and moved to the kitchen to get me something to eat. I made me waffles and set the coffee maker. Soon enough I sat upon the table sipping a warm cup of coffee and eating waffles. Around 6:30, Talia walked in the kitchen.

"You're up early." Said Talia.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep." I said.

"Well, you should probably get ready." She said as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Get ready? For what? It is a Saturday let me remind you."

"Yes but I still have to introduce you to Alan or Dr. Deaton as everyone else knows him."

"Oh, okay."

\- Time Skip -

Talia pulled the car into a parking place outside of an animal clinic. It was a medium sized building with a pasty blue type of paint. As we opened the door a small bell chimed as we entered signaling that there were guests. The inside looked just like how I imagined it with a small waiting room and a counter with no one else in the room.

"Just a minute!" I heard the voice of a teenager call from the back of the clinic. After a few moments a teenager walked out to greet us before stopping and staring at the Talia and I.

"You're Scott right?" I asked recognizing the boy as Allison's friend.

"Yeah and you're Percy?" He asked. I nodded. He turned his head towards Talia and gave her a confused look.

"Are you his mom?" He asked unsurely. Talia gave a smile before shaking her head in a no gesture.

"Then who are you?" He asked again, this time even more confused.

"Talia?" A voice asked from behind Scott.

Scott turned to look at Deaton before giving Talia a strange look.

"Talia? As in Talia Hale?" Asked Scott. She nodded.

"But how is that possible I thought you died." Said Deaton.

"I escaped but I had to leave. Lupa took me in. You remember her right?" Talia responded.

"Of course, but who is this boy and why come back now?" He asked confused. Scott still had a confused look on his face as he looked between Deaton and Talia obviously not knowing who Lupa was.

"Well Deaton this is what I came to talk to you about. Actually let me introduce you. This is Perseus-" I coughed. Talia glared at me before turning back to Deaton.

"Sorry, I mean Percy Jackson. He was recently bitten but Lupa, Diana and myself took it upon us to train him. His patron and mother figure, Vesta, with the agreement of the council has sent him and a friend to help with the Alpha Pack that has recently shown up in Beacon Hills." Talia finished speaking. I stood their watching Deaton's reaction.

"Wait, who are these people you are talking about? Lupa? Diana? Vesta? Who is this council and why did he need their permission?" Asked a really confused Scott. I walked up to Scott and snapped my fingers in front of his face. Scott's eyes glazed over and he seemed hypnotized.

"Forget every name you just heard and only remember that I am a friend of the pack and that I am a werewolf." I snapped my fingers again and Scott's glazed over eyes cleared.

"So, how about tomorrow I formally introduce you to the rest of the pack." He said.

"Oh okay. Umm, so I heard you're more of an Omega than a Beta. Derek always complains about how uncooperative you are with him and that you and your friend, Stiles, is always causing trouble."

"Hahah. Yeah as Stiles would say, 'Trouble just likes to find us.' Hahah."

"Okay then I'll see you tomorrow," I said as I seen Talia walking out of the clinic.

"Sure thing." He called before returning to his work.

"So," I started, "What did you and Deaton talk about while Scott and I talked?"

She turned to me, "I talked about you and your friend Clarisse. I told him about your demigod natures and your abnormally strong werewolf powers so if anything he'll be the one you can turn to. I also told him about how I might be called back to the East Coast to Olympus and prepare the eastern packs for the upcoming war."

"Oh okay. You seem to really trust this guy." I said.

She looked away, "With my life. He protected my son as if he were his own so now I know he'll protect you as his own."

We entered the car and began our drive back to the Hale house. By the time we arrived back we could hear the clashes of sword and the growls of a werewolf coming from the back yard. We rounded the corner to find Derek fully wolfed out with his red glowing eyes and Clarisse in her battle stance with Maimer slightly raised minus the electricity.

"You're actually pretty good," called Clarisse. A spark of electricity sizzled off of Maimer as Clarisse charged forward. She slashed at Derek and he went to block it with his claws but got electrocuted by jolts of electricity coursing through body. He fell to the ground in a fidgeting mess. "But I'm better."

"Cheap shot." I called. She turned to look at the two of us before she grinned.

"Wanna take a go Prissy?" She taunted.

"Oh please. If I can whip your daddy's ass I can definitely take yours." Talia laughed before ushering the two of us into the house.

"Derek sweetie, when you're done healing come inside." She called over her shoulder.

After about ten to twenty minutes Derek came walking into the house. Clarisse let out a small laugh at seeing his charred hands and I cracked a smile. He gave the two of us a growl before being swatted in the head by Talia.

"Now, I will be leaving back for New York as I have already told Deaton and Percy. I want you three to take good care of each other because the Alpha Pack is something not to be taken lightly. Now I'll be preparing the Eastern Packs and relocating all packs to the Eastern Coast in case the danger begins to spread through the Continent. All werewolves will be told to go to the Eastern Coast and if trouble decides to follow then so be it. One of my friends in Beacon Hills, Satomi Ito, has agreed to stay here and help with the situation. Your pack and Satomi's will be our last lines of defense within Beacon Hills. Assuming they escape then the Gods themselves will interfere. Hopefully that doesn't happen. Now, I leave tomorrow by foot. So, Good Luck."

-Time Skip-

It was the day I met the rest of the pack and Talia was leaving back to the East Coast. As usual I woke up early in the morning to get ready for school and eat breakfast. I had to wake Clarisse up by pouring a small amount of water on her head, which she woke using Maimer that caused her to only electrocute herself since she was wet. After getting ready the two of us were drove to school by a grouchy Derek. He complained the whole way of being stuck with the two of us.

As we pulled up to the school Stiles Jeep and Lydia's car pulled into the parking lot. We got out of Derek's car and walked towards the entrance of the building where a waiting Scott could be seen. He waved us over and I recognized Allison, Lydia, Scott, Isaac and Stiles. He gave me a weird look than made a slight motion to Clarisse.

"Oh, I said, "she already knows about all this stuff."

He nodded, "Well, Percy and Clarisse I am a werewolf but I bet you already know that. My friend here is Stiles, he's normal. Allison is a descendant of the famous werewolf hunting Argent family. Lydia over there is a Banshee. Last would be the other werewolf Isaac." He pointed at each of his friends while explaining their supernatural ties. I couldn't help scoffing at when he said Stiles was normal. Each person waved or nodded towards us trying to watch for any reaction.

"Well, now that we know about you guys we'll tell you about us. I am a werewolf. The Alpha who bit me is in the East Coast. I was asked to come by the Hale family to help with the Alpha Pack. This here is Clarisse, a skilled warrior and hunter. She was sent here by our family to help assist in stopping the Alpha Pack." They gave us curious looks.

"Who's your family?" Asked Stiles. _Of course he'd catch onto that._

"The same family you visit every summer." I said.

"You visit family over summer? I thought you go to a summer camp?" Asked Allison.

"Yeah, my family all goes to the summer camp." Said Stiles

"Wait, you go to his camp?" Asked Lydia.

"Yeah, except we went at different times. Someone told me you went to Beacon Hills and that I should look for you." I said speaking to Lydia then Stiles. The bell decided to ring at the moment and we split up into our different groups heading to class. I followed Allison to our Math Class.

"So you're a hunter." I said.

"And you're a werewolf." She responded.

"I have a cousin who hunts werewolves. Only the bad ones though." I said thinking about Thalia. She looked at me.

"She knows you're a werewolf?" She asked confused.

"I was only changed recently. But yeah she found out." I said.

"And she didn't try to kill you. Most hunting families don't even allow supernatural creatures to live even though they're good. Supernatural is supernatural and deserved to be killed, or that was my family motto until recently." She said.

"Until recently?" I asked.

"Yeah, my mother recently passed away and my grandfather kind of hunted Scott them. My dad realized after my convincing that not all supernatural beings were evil and so he only hunted those that hunted mortals or hurt those of our family. So the Argent Family and the Hale Pack has this sort of truce between us; you don't hurt me and I don't hurt you. Plus Scott and I are dating." She explained.

After her short explanation we entered the classroom and quickly took our seats. Mr. Chase started his lecture and I zoned out for the rest of class. The next few classes went by faster than normal with no significant business although I did notice the absence of two of our classmates, a Boyd and Erica. As the day came to an end Clarisse and I met up with the rest of the pack.

"Did anyone else notice that Boyd and Erica were missing?" Asked Stiles. All eyes turned to Isaac.

"Sorry but I haven't seen them. I remember Erica talking about going to find another pack but I didn't think they'd actually leave." He said. Scott and Isaac decided that they would try and track their scents to see if they could find them. I volunteered to tag along. Clarisse said she'd go with Allison, Stiles and Lydia to the police station to see if there were any calls made to the sheriff's department about two kids or beasts attacking anyone.

We reached the edge of the woods and the two boys quickly picked up on the two scents. As we tracked I noticed a recurrence in the scents and figured that was the people we were tracking. Suddenly the two boys stopped in a clearing and I was ambushed by the scents of five other people. Five scents I recognized from the day Artemis stumbled into the throne room, scents off of the Alpha Pack.

"They end here." Said a confused Scott.

"Did they find a new pack?" Asked Isaac.

"No. A pack found them, the Alpha Pack." I said. We quickly made our way out of the forest and to the Hale house to tell Derek that two of his Beta's were captured.

-Time Skip-

We stood around a table trying to figure out a way into an abandoned bank. According to the mark left on Lydia and Allison's arms, the two wolves would be kept there. We, as in Scott, Derek, Stiles and I stood around the map of the building trying to find a way in.

"Didn't someone break in before?" Asked Scott.

"Yeah but the information which how they broke in wouldn't have been broadcasted to the public." Said Derek.

"Yeah but the Sheriff's Department would know." Said Stiles before rushing out the door.

-Time Skip-

We found ourselves standing on the roof of the abandoned bank. Scott would climb down the air tunnel and break through the wall of the bank's vault, where the two was being kept.

"Have fun," I said to the descending Scott and Derek. I ran to the edge of the roof and jumped using the power of the winds to cushion my fall. I landed at the entrance of the bank before sniffing the air. I caught a familiar scent, _Allison_.

I walked into the bank quickly following her trail. I heard a roar come from inside the bank and a few more following those. I turned a corner to find a female werewolf; her eyes glowed into the red alpha eyes.

"You must be Kali." I said. She eyed me closely.

"And you are?" She asked.

"Percy Jackson, a friend of Talia's." I said as her eyes widened at the mention of Talia Hale.

"Impossible." She said probably thinking Talia was still dead.

"Nope, Talia is alive and I'm here to stop you." I said as my eyes glowed yellow since I was trying to conceal my silver eyes. She transformed before rushing at me. I dodged her swipes with her claws before kicking her in the stomach sending her flying back into the walls.

"Please and they said you were tough." I walked past her to where I knew the bank vault was. Allison stood a little feet away from me and we had a clear view of the others within the bank walls. Scott pushed against the mountain ash wall as his eyes flashed red before back to yellow. He pushed again and the mountain ash that surrounded him exploded. He went to rush the man standing outside of a second circle before being sent backwards into the vault.

"I don't know how you got past the first circle but you'll never make it out of this one." Spoke the man before disappearing down one of the hallways to his side. A movement behind Scott caught Allison's attention and mine.

"Scott! Watch out behind you!" Allison yelled before rushing to the vault entrance.

"Don't come in here." Called a struggling Scott to Allison. "And whatever you do don't break the circle."

Derek flew into view before being sent flying again by a very angry Boyd. "They've been starved of moonlight, they're going crazy." Yelled Derek.

"I have to let them out or else you'll get hurt." Spoke Allison as she blew away a portion of the mountain ash disconnecting the line. The two rabid wolves rushed towards Allison and the entrance while I dove to get her out of their way. The two werewolves ran past us and out of the bank's entrance.

"That wasn't Erika." I said catching a glimpse of the female werewolf.

"Yeah, that was Cora, my sister. Anyone find Erika?" Asked Derek.

"Erika, she… passed away. I found her body on the way in. I'm sorry" Spoke Allison as tears came to her eyes.

"So, we have one dead beta, an alpha pack that seems to be hunting us down, and two rabid werewolves running around Beacon Hills. Perfect." I said. Scott, Derek and Allison all glared at me. "What? It's the truth."

"Make that one rabid werewolf." Spoke a familiar voice. We turned to find Clarisse, spear in hand dragging an unconscious Boyd by the collar of his shirt. "I caught him on my way in. Jeez, the other one got away though."

"That's good for now." I said before staring at everyone. "Let's go people. Cora isn't gonna run into our arms."

They rolled their eyes at me before piling out of the building and getting in their respective cars. We drove back to Derek's apartment to discuss the next course of actions for our plans.

**A/N:**** Sorry that it's not longer or better but I promise that the next one will come faster. It's the beginning of my senior year in high school so it should be a chill year and plus I just got my laptop back not to long ago so enjoy my readers.**

**Thank You to ThomasNealy for catching my mistake. Yall the real MVP's.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: For those of you who are also on wattpad I will be posting this story up on there as well along with any other site that you may want me to post it on.**

Previously:

"_Scott! Watch out behind you!" Allison yelled before rushing to the vault entrance._

"_Don't come in here." Called a struggling Scott to Allison. "And whatever you do don't break the circle."_

_Derek flew into view before being sent flying again by a very angry Boyd. "They've been starved of moonlight, they're going crazy." Yelled Derek._

"_I have to let them out or else you'll get hurt." Spoke Allison as she blew away a portion of the mountain ash disconnecting the line. The two rabid wolves rushed towards Allison and the entrance while I dove to get her out of their way. The two werewolves ran past us and out of the bank's entrance. _

"_That wasn't Erika." I said catching a glimpse of the female werewolf._

"_Yeah, that was Cora, my sister. Anyone find Erika?" Asked Derek._

"_Erika, she… passed away. I found her body on the way in. I'm sorry" Spoke Allison as tears came to her eyes. _

"_So, we have one dead beta, an alpha pack that seems to be hunting us down, and two rabid werewolves running around Beacon Hills. Perfect." I said. Scott, Derek and Allison all glared at me. "What? It's the truth."_

"_Make that one rabid werewolf." Spoke a familiar voice. We turned to find Clarisse, spear in hand dragging an unconscious Boyd by the collar of his shirt. "I caught him on my way in. Jeez, the other one got away though." _

"_That's good for now." I said before staring at everyone. "Let's go people. Cora isn't gonna run into our arms." _

_They rolled their eyes at me before piling out of the building and getting in their respective cars. We drove back to Derek's apartment to discuss the next course of actions for our plans. _

**Chapter 10**

"I say we go back out there and just scout around the town. Stiles can monitor the police lines to listen in case people get attacked or if anyone sees some kind of beast running around and the rest can hunt around and in town." I said as the others stood arguing around the table. Everyone quieted down and nodded in slow agreement.

"Good. So, who's going where?" Asked Scott.

"Scott you'll take the southern portion of town. Derek you take the forests. Stiles you handle the police station. Lydia you drive around town and take Allison with you. Clarisse, you handle the eastern part of the city that lines with the forests. Isaac you take the western portion of town. I'll take the northern portion of town and visit Satomi to see if she showed her face there." I said before dismissing everyone. We all were heading for the door before Stiles pulled me to the side.

"_**S**__enātus __**P**__opulus__**q**__ue __**R**__ōmānus Praetor_." Spoke Stiles.

"_**S**__enātus __**P**__opulus__**q**__ue __**R**__ōmānus legionnaire._" I responded.

"So, what was the real reason you were sent here? Was it the Senate that sent you?" Asked Stiles.

"No. I have direct orders from the gods to stop the Alpha Pack. They harmed Artemis and are using powers far powerful than what you may think they have, especially their alpha." I told him. He nodded his head in understanding before turning to leave. I grabbed his arm.

"You may not know this but one of the more recent proclamations made on Olympus is that the gods and goddesses are allowed to have more intervention in their children's lives. So, your mother asked me to deliver this." I reached into my pocket pulling out the ring before handing it to him. As it touched his hand, the gladius appeared with a mixture of metals forming the blade. His hand wrapped around the blade as he tested it by swinging it a few times. "It's made of mortal metal, olympian silver and imperial gold. Lady Bellona knew that you have to fight all of werewolves, regular mortals and other supernatural creatures so she had Vulcan mix the metals into a weapon."

"It's amazing, thank you." He said admiring the weapon before transforming it back into its ring form.

"Don't thank me, thank your mother. I am merely the messenger." I said while patting his back. He bowed his head and I assumed he was simply thanking her with a silent prayer. Soon enough, we walked out the door and were heading for our assigned destinations. We parted ways as he jumped into his jeep before speeding away towards the police station.

I looked up at the full moon in the sky before shifting into my wolf form. My eyes flashed silver while I looked up towards the moon before it shifted into an electric yellow color. I ran to the north of the city without finding Cora.

I crossed from the city into the northern cliffs before catching the scent of a few wolves. I heard a growl come from ahead and to my sides as three werewolves appeared and I growled back. A whistle pierced through the air and the three shifted back into full human forms. I changed into my human form as well.

"Who are you?" Called a boy.

"My name is Percy. Where is Satomi?" I asked the trio. One of the two that hadn't talked growled.

"Why do you want to know?" Asked the other male of the group.

"I come from the Hale Pack and Talia said that I could come to Satomi for help." I said.

"And how do we know we can trust you?" Asked the only girl.

"Because he's telling the truth." Spoke a voice from behind the trio. The trio parted to let the fourth voice through. A lady with greying hair had walked through the trio before stopping before me. "I am Satomi. These are my remaining werewolves Brett, Carrie and Demarco." She gestured to the boy who spoke first as Brett, the boy who growled at me as Demarco and the girl as Carrie.

"Pleased to meet you but have you seen another werewolf pass through this area. It seems another Hale had survived the fire and we need to find her." I said kind of rushed.

"No one had passed through this area except you." Spoke the boy named Demarco as his fangs extended and his eyes flashed yellow. I growled and let my eyes flash a mix between light blue and yellow.

"What?" Asked Carrie a bit confused. I turned to her.

"What?" I asked confused as well.

"Your eyes, they were a mix of light blue and yellow. Why?" She asked.

"I've killed before but it wasn't an innocent and yet I still feel guilty about it." I said thinking about all those demigods who died in the titan war and the giant war.

"Oh." She said.

"I'll be on my way." I said before turning around and transforming into a full wolf.

"Percy Jackson." Spoke Satomi. I turned around not shifting back into my human form. "Good Luck."

My head returned to the city in front of me before running back into the woods to the west of the city. Soon enough, I reached the edge of the woods before shifting to my human form and running through the abandoned streets looking for Isaac. I soon caught his scent before following it down the street.

His scent led me to an abandoned house and I realized that two familiar scents were present as well. I entered the house and walked down a hallway to see two guys beating Isaac up. One of the boys kicked Isaac in the gut and I heard him wheeze as the air was knocked out of him.

"Where are the rest of your pack members huh?" Asked the one who kicked him in the stomach. He kicked him again but this time in the head snapping his neck to the side. I pushed the door open and it slammed against the wall. The two boys turned around quickly.

"I'd run away if I were you." Spoke the other boy. I now realized the two boys that were beating Isaac were the twins from school.

"I believe you two should be leaving before I throw you out." I said. They laughed before they stood directly next to each other and started to form into one beast that was surrounded in dark energy.

I growled before I shifted into my full wolf form and seeing that Isaac was awake, I made my eyes flash yellow and light blue. I howled and growled as they looked uneasily at me before charging forward. I ran forward and met them halfway before jumping and sinking my fangs into their neck while adding some lightning to shock them. The twins separated from each other before looking at me in surprise.

"That shouldn't be possible." Spoke one of them. I changed back into my human form.

"Well it is. So as I said earlier, leave." I demanded as the two got off the ground and the two made their way past me and out the door. I made my way to Isaac as he lay injured on the ground and checked to see if he had any open wounds. He winced as I pressed my hands against his stomach and I used my powers over the hearth and my werewolf abilities to heal and take away the pain. Soon enough he was standing on his feet with a confused expression stretching his limbs and lifting his shirt exposing his fully healed stomach.

"How?" He asked staring at me.

"It's a technique I was taught from a family member." I said. His eyes widened but he nodded nonetheless.

"We should get going and look for the others." I said and we walked out of the door. He transformed to his half wolf form and I transformed into my full wolf form. My midnight black fur shone in the light with the strip of silver fur shining brighter under the full moon. I could feel Isaac staring at my fur so I took off running down south to where Scott was supposed to searching. I felt him following behind me lagging a little as I was much faster than him.

We ran through the streets lit by moonlight searching for our companion. Eventually we caught his scent and the faint scent of another werewolf. The foreign scent was one that I only smelt once before and it was on Artemis the day she returned to Olympus injured. It was the scent of the female werewolf Kali. I ran faster leaving Isaac to follow my scent and came to an alley consumed of darkness. Inside I could hear Scott screaming in pain.

I ran into the darkness launching straight forward over Scott into Kali, surprising her as I bit down on her swinging arm.

"Ahh!" She screamed before sending me flying with a kick to my stomach. "You're dead you ever you are."

I landed against the alley wall before standing again and transforming into my human form. Her eyes widened.

"You! I'm going to enjoy killing you this time." She said as her eyes glowed a blood red.

"You'll regret injuring me." I said standing up and dusting my uninjured form off. She rushed forward with her claws extended and with years of training I dodged each of her swipes. Slash after slash missed as she continued to get angrier and angrier. Eventually she learned that she wouldn't be able to scratch me and she left a little distance between us.

She stopped her slashing for a second to breathe and I shot forward taking an advantage of her weakness and shooting my hand out connecting it with her chest. She shot backwards into the wall with a scream of both surprise and pain before crumpling to the ground. I shot forward before grabbing her around the neck and holding her up against the wall.

"What are you?" She asked. My eyes flashed bright lightning yellow and icy light blue as I peered at her inner animal. Her inner animal was a beautiful white wolf that was trapped in a black cage.

"A Nightmare." I said as our bodies caught fire. She screamed in pain as the fire consumed our bodies and in the corner of my eye the other two boys shot out to help us.

"Stay back!" I yelled and as they saw that our bodies weren't being burned they stayed a good distance away. I turned back to Kali as she tried to claw my arms with what little strength she had left. "Since you guys want to play with power that you don't understand I am forced to put some of my cards down. You alphas think you are so big and buff with your boost from the darkness but you aren't! I will burn away the cage holding your true wolf and then I'll send you back to your master with the knowledge of what he truly did to you!"

The flames changed from red and orange to a golden white color blocking the view of the other two and I witnessed the cage that held her inner wolf be burned away. She screamed even louder and as the last of the darkness left her soul I dropped her body to the ground.

"Is she dead?" Asked Isaac.

"No. Just enlightened." I said before turning around and walking towards Scott to heal his wounds. Soon enough we walked out of the alley leaving Kali on the asphalt unconscious.

"Shouldn't we take her with us? We can use her against the others." Said Scott still looking unsure about leaving her there.

"No. She'll be fine and anyways we still have to find Cora." I said before transforming and running to the eastern woods, the last place to check. The two boys followed behind as they tried to keep pace with my running form.

**-Line Break- Annabeth's POV**

A few days had passed since the incident with the Book of the Seven Seas and a few things had happened. First is that I learned a lot of my water powers and since being claimed a goddess it came easier to perform the task. I learned how to control the water, manipulate its form, make whirlpools and create storms. I also learned a few things about my individual powers such as absorbing knowledge from my surrounding area and feeling the emotions of others around me that I also learned to block if I didn't want to feel others emotions. I could also give life to the things I formed out of the water and designed magnificent buildings for the Atlantean kingdom. My only domain that I had a hard time with was the newest domain and I only accomplished looking at one's soul.

Souls was a tricky domain to have. If I looked at the soul of a regular merman then I would see a sea green blueish glow in the center of their chest. If I looked at Poseidon's soul then I would see a golden glow mixed with the sea green and blueish glow. If I looked at my mother's soul for when she visited, I saw a mix of gold and gray glow. When Hera came to check on the baby I saw a brown mixed with gold glow and with Hestia I saw her fiery red soul mixed with the golden immortal glow. When I looked in the mirror I saw my own soul, a bright white light mixed with gold, and in my stomach a glow that had a mix of silver, white, sea green, blue and gold. I had no idea how come his soul glowed silver yet I figured once he was born it would become clear.

Another thing I learned down at Atlantis was that my pregnancy was accelerated by a lot and that even though I found out I was pregnant a week ago, it already looked as if I was in my third trimester and that caused me to be hidden away from the rest of the public. I had to stay in my own room and the only visitors that I had since I started to show was Poseidon, Hera, Artemis, Hestia and my mother as they were the only ones allowed to know that I was pregnant.

A pinch of pain shot through my stomach before returning to normal. I put my hand to my stomach and felt that the baby was ready to come any second. Another jolt of pain shot through my body and I fell onto my back on the bed as I gave a slight groan of pain. My sacred animals each sensed what was coming and split up. My tiger was now curled up next to my bed purring and snuggling itself to my side, my phoenix flew out the window on a straight path to Olympus and my killer whale calf swam out the doors racing for the throne room. After a few minutes, the door once again opened as my killer whale entered once again followed by Poseidon.

**-Line Break- Poseidon POV**

"My lord," spoke Delphin, "the creatures of the Pacific Ocean say that there are gods that are preventing those under your domain to enter to Hawaii. Said gods are demanding to see you or else no one will allowed entry in and out of those waters."

"Yes. Set the meeting with them immediately then." I said. Delphin nodded before swimming out of the window and to the Pacific Oceans. One of the other ocean gods stepped forth to talk but the throne room doors flew open and in swam the calf created by Annabeth.

"Lady Annabeth's calf," spoke one of the minor ocean gods. I stood from my throne as it swam straight for me.

_Help!_ It screamed in my mind. I winced and noticed no one else heard it. It quickly turned around before swimming back out the doors.

"This meeting is over." I slammed my Trident down on the ground and all the gods, goddesses, mermen and spirits all disappeared before I followed the calf to Annabeth's room. As I entered the room, Annabeth was lying on her back on the bed moaning in pain.

"Chaos, not now." I said before moving forward. I put my Trident to the side and motioned for water to cover my hands as I placed them on her stomach to soothe some of the pain. She gasped as the pain subsided and she was able to sit comfortably.

"Thank you," she said before arching her back once more and this time screaming. I waved my Trident as a sound barrier was placed around the room. Soon enough the presence of four goddesses could be felt trying to get into my domain. I waved my Trident again and four flows signaled the arrival of the goddesses.

**-Time Skip- Olympus**

The phoenix flew out of the water off the coast of New York before making its way to the Empire State Building before shooting up the side of the building to the golden city on the clouds above.

It first flew to the Temple of Athena leaving a trail of fire. It opened its wings and beak roaring out a stream of fire that surprised the goddess of Wisdom. The fire spelt out the words Annabeth before the bird shot back out the door.

The flaming animal flew through the streets of Olympus dodging around gods, goddesses, and spirits before going to the throne room and circling the hearth. The hearth glowed brightly and extended in a column that touched the ceiling before touching the thrones of Artemis and Hera. Hestia, Hera and Artemis all appeared as the phoenix circled the room once more.

_Hestia, it is time! The child is coming!_ Yelled the Phoenix before disappearing in a flash of flame.

"Why did it come?" Asked Artemis.

"The child. It is time for us to go. As goddesses of family, Hera and I must be there when the child is born but you are a goddess of childbirth, Artemis. You must deliver this child. Let us go." A column of flame surrounded Hestia as Artemis glowed with a silver light and Hera glowed golden. The three goddesses disappeared leaving the throne room empty.

As the flames and glows faded away they were welcomed with the scene of Poseidon kneeling next to the form of Annabeth who was screaming her head off. His hands were on her stomach glowing a sea green color as he tried to calm her thrashing form down.

"What are you doing to my child!" Screamed Athena.

"I'm trying to ease her pain!" Yelled Poseidon.

"Both of you stop it." Spoke Hestia. She walked forward putting her hands to Annabeth's head as her hand glowed an orange tinge. Annabeth started to calm down.

"It's only just begun." Spoke Hera as she too moved forward and pushed Poseidon to the side. She raised her hands up to the ceiling and two domes appeared around them, one enforcing Poseidon's noise canceling dome and the other that blocked powers from causing destruction to the surrounding area. "Prepare yourselves. The birth of this child will put her through a great pain. Athena and Poseidon you two will have to remain to the side and try not to distract us as we help deliver this child. She will exert great power as each goddess before has done so with the birth of an immortal child. I have experienced the birth of an immortal child many times before so be prepared for the streams of magical power that may be blasted at us. She is new to this so the birth of her first child might put her over the edge."

Athena and Poseidon moved to the side of the room and stood sitting on chairs a few feet away. Both winced as Annabeth let out another scream. Athena grabbed the sides of the chair and squeezed them until they splintered into pieces of wood.

"You still have a bit more time Annabeth but in a bit you'll have to start pushing." Spoke Artemis as she prepared for the birth of the child. Hera continued to keep the shields up with one hand as she held Annabeth's hand with the other. Annabeth screamed again and she squeezed the hand of Hera really hard.

"It's time." Artemis spoke. "Annabeth push!"

Annabeth screamed again as she pushed. She let out the breath she was holding before screaming again. She let out another loud scream and one of her hands shot out releasing a powerful blast flying straight for Poseidon and Athena. Poseidon reacted quickly lifting his Trident and absorbing the blast. Athena nodded before going to her daughter's side and grabbing the hand that Hera wasn't holding. Annabeth screamed again this time squeezing the hands of the two goddesses and Artemis was screaming to the rest of us.

"Try to keep her calm, we're almost there!" She yelled to the four immortal beings. We all exerted more power. Hestia's hand glowed a brighter orange, Poseidon's glowed a brighter blue, Hera had been fully consumed in a brown glow and Athena had been exerting such a powerful gray aura that had consumed both her and her daughter.

After several hours of being in the room and hearing Annabeth scream, the screaming finally stopped. Annabeth released the hands of Athena and Hera. The four immortals that were glowing brightly started to dim before returning to normal. The cry of a baby entered the room and Artemis stood from where she was on the ground holding a bundle of blankets and a new born. The cries of the child grew louder as if noticing that the woman holding it wasn't its mother.

Hera smiled as she felt another life be added onto the family tree. She could see the life line of Poseidon tie with Sally Jackson and form Percy, she could see the lifelines of Athena and Fredrick Chase tie to form Annabeth and finally she could see the lines of Annabeth Chase and Perseus Jackson tie to make their new child.

Hestia smiled as well as she felt her flame grow considerably larger as Poseidon and Athena put aside their differences and Hera was opening up more as well as removing her curse off of Annabeth. Hestia smiled at the addition to the family and that also brought her strength.

"Congratulations," spoke Artemis as she placed the child in Annabeth's hands. Annabeth looked down at the child snuggled inside the blankets to see her beautiful baby. "It's a boy."

Annabeth smiled down at her son as he quieted opening his eyes. He had a small patch of midnight black hair but his eyes glowed silver before dulling to a stormy grey color.

"He has your families eyes," Spoke Poseidon.

"And you families hair." Spoke Athena.

"But the real question is, what powers does he have?" Spoke Hera.

"And who will train him?" Asked Artemis. Annabeth looked up at the immortals surrounding her.

"I ask you guys to help train him and keep him hidden. I only wish to send him to camp after he has complete control over his powers and we know he can be hidden well enough." She said before looking back down at her son.

"That can all be decided with time child. For now let us celebrate the coming of a new life and hope for the best life for this child." Said Hestia.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Sorry it came out so late. I'm having a hard time writing and it's getting a bit difficult in school and what not. School is the most important thing on my list right now concerning work periods so most of my time is dedicated to my homework and studying for test. If I'm not doing that than I am either sleeping or watching TV.**

**Also, I do have other stories that I am also currently working on but will not be posting till I am either half way full or till they are nearly completed. Currently I have maybe 20 story projects that I have floating through my head and its pretty hard trying through sort through them all so work with me here. I am starting to however post my stories up onto Wattpad but that shouldn't concern you guys cause it'll have the same amount of updates that you guys are getting. If it is more convenient for you guys you can look me up at: Alakai_A on Wattpad so that you can read my story. The title should just be The Immortal Guardian (PJO/TeenWolf Fanfic). I only have Chapter 1 posted however I should be adding more to the story as I update .**

**Don't forget to review and share with your friends that like the same things. Encouraging and critique are the most encouraging comments :)**

**Deuces**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Calypso is not left on Ogygia, she has a bigger role to play later on in my story. **

**So, to all of my readers, if you have a question about any of the characters from both universes then review and ask so that I can give you answers. Thank you and enjoy. About 2,700 words and a total of 7 pages on Microsoft Word. Sorry about any incorrect grammar and spelling. Now enjoy :)  
**

_Previously,_

"_What are you?" She asked. My eyes flashed bright lightning yellow and icy light blue as I peered at her inner animal. Her inner animal was a beautiful white wolf that was trapped in a black cage._

"_A Nightmare." I said as our bodies caught fire. She screamed in pain as the fire consumed our bodies and in the corner of my eye the other two boys shot out to help us._

"_Stay back!" I yelled and as they saw that our bodies weren't being burned they stayed a good distance away. I turned back to Kali as she tried to claw my arms with what little strength she had left. "Since you guys want to play with power that you don't understand I am forced to put some of my cards down. You alphas think you are so big and buff with your boost from the darkness but you aren't! I will burn away the cage holding your true wolf and then I'll send you back to your master with the knowledge of what he truly did to you!"_

_The flames changed from red and orange to a golden white color blocking the view of the other two and I witnessed the cage that held her inner wolf be burned away. She screamed even louder and as the last of the darkness left her soul I dropped her body to the ground._

"_Is she dead?" Asked Isaac._

"_No. Just enlightened." I said before turning around and walking towards Scott to heal his wounds. Soon enough we walked out of the alley leaving Kali on the asphalt unconscious._

"_Shouldn't we take her with us? We can use her against the others." Said Scott still looking unsure about leaving her there._

"_No. She'll be fine and anyways we still have to find Cora." I said before transforming and running to the eastern woods, the last place to check. The two boys followed behind as they tried to keep pace with my running form._

**Now,**

We ran to the eastern forest searching for Derek and Cora. The first we found of the two was Derek. Derek growled at me before turning to the other to boys that quickly followed behind.

"Fan out and look for her." Yelled Derek. I sprinted down one of the jogging paths as I caught the scent of two humans. If Cora was on a blood lust her first instincts would be to attack people, human people. I ran faster and faster using my abnormal werewolf, demigod and advanced speed by the gods blessings to look for the two people. The scent got stronger as another scent drifted into the pathway too.

The scent was familiar as I recognized it as Cora's. I was about to take off into the woods and follow Cora's scent before I heard a scream that came from the way the human's scent came from. I ran through the trees before coming to the scene of a snarling Cora and two frightened joggers. I jumped from my position towards Cora knocking her over. I snarled at her as she snarled back, I howled. The other three came running and soon Isaac and Scott appeared out of the woods near the jogging couple as Derek appeared behind me.

"Get them out of here." Said Derek to Scott and Isaac. The two boys led the joggers out of the forests as I changed back into my human form. I raised my hands preparing for the tense Cora. She rushed forward slashing her claws as I dodged each swipe. I grabbed one of her arms before throwing her into a tree. As she hit the ground near the trunk of the tree I raised my hand using the roots of the tree to trap Cora under its weight. She growled and slashed at the branches unable to break it.

"What should we do with her?" I asked Derek as we stood above her thrashing form. Sirens blared in the distance. We stared at her before Derek walked forward and knocked her unconscious. I let the vines unwrap her as we picked her unconscious form off of the ground. Stiles jeep pulled into the parking lot as of the park as we made our way out of the forest.

"Let's go jump in!" Yelled Stiles. We threw Cora's unconscious form into the trunk as we climbed into the back seats. Stiles pulled out of the parking lot just as the police was pulling in and we drove past with no trouble. Soon enough we drove into the road that led to the Hale House. We got out of the car and dragged Cora into the house before tying her up to one of the kitchen chairs.

We walked out of the room leaving Cora tied up to the chair. Derek stayed in the room watching Cora's unconscious form as I walked to kitchen to call Talia about her daughter. I waved my hand and mist appeared from the water in the sink creating a rainbow in the room. I threw a drachma into the mist as it disappeared.

"O Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Talia Hale, most likely on Olympus."

The mist swirled before a scene of a black wolf could be seen running up the streets of Olympus heading towards the throne room.

"Talia!" I said rather loudly catching her attention and causing her to shift back to her regular form.

"Percy? Why are you calling? Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly. I laughed.

"No. No. It's actually the opposite. We have a surprise for you." I started walking to the other room and her contorted in confusion.

"Well what is it? I do have business to do for the gods." She said impatiently. I opened the door and turned the Iris-Message so that she could see Cora.

"Well I thought you'd want to know that one of your daughters are alive." I said as she froze in shock. I laughed harder and she snapped out of her shock before glaring at me.

"Why didn't you say that before!" She yelled at me. "You should've called earlier and I could have come as soon as I could but I can't now. I have important duties to finish on this side of the country."

"I'll tell her that you're still alive and when she's better we'll send her your way. I don't want to keep you waiting." I said expecting to end the call.

"Yes, thank you." She said. Before I could end the call she spoke again. "Did the others reach there yet?"

"What others? You mean Clarisse?" I asked in confusion. Her face lit up before she smirked at me.

"Never mind. Nothing." She chuckled before swiping a hand through the message.

"What?" I asked the empty air. I shook my head before heading to the kitchen to return to where Derek had left to go to and where Stiles was waiting since we arrived. As I entered, I heard Stiles talking on the phone.

"-just got back to the house. Yes, we found her so you guys can meet us here." He said before hanging up the phone. He turned to me, "I called Lydia and Scott. Allison and Isaac are with those two so the only one left to call back is Clarisse."

I pulled out another drachma before tossing it into another mist.

"O Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Clarisse La Rue, Beacon Hills County." I said. Soon enough an image of a lone figure could be seen walking down the empty streets of Beacon Hills. I called to the figure, "Clarisse!"

Said figure turned around whipping out her spear and jabbing through the Iris-Message. If I had been there in real life than I would've died.

"Prissy, what the hell do you think you're doing surprising me like that. Idiot." She said before putting her spear back on her back.

"Well, I thought I'd let you know that we found the girl. But, if you want to keep on walking around aimlessly be my guest." I said as sarcasm leaked through my voice.

"Shut up. I'll be back at the house soon." She cut the message and Derek looked at me in surprise before motioning to Stiles. I forgot that he didn't know that Stiles was a son of Bellona.

"He knows Derek and yes Stiles he also knows that I'm a demigod." I said to the two staring gods.

"Stiles. Derek's mom, Talia Hale, was a part of Lupa's pack. Derek. Stiles is a demigod as well, Son of Bellona." Both looked at the other in surprise before Derek spoke.

"No wonder you smelt different than other people and you knew so much about werewolves when Scott was first turned." Spoke Derek as he stared at Stiles. Stiles shrugged.

"Explains why Percy is staying at your house and not having quarters secured by the gods. I mean who would expect him to stay with a former member of Lupa's pack." Spoke Stiles. The two stared at each other before turning to me.

"What?" I asked. Stiles laughed. The corner of Derek's lips slightly lifted. I turned around just in time to see a spearhead touch my chest as I fell to the ground as electrical shocks shot through my body. I heard laughter as I convulsed on the ground in shock.

Clarisse stepped over my body, "Pay back."

"You-," a convulsion of energy shot through me, "-evil irritating gorgon."

"Hahah, serves you right." She spoke as her, Stiles and Derek laughed at me. I glared at all of them until I could finally get off without the tremors in my body.

**-Line Break-**

_Previously_

"_Congratulations," spoke Artemis as she placed the child in Annabeth's hands. Annabeth looked down at the child snuggled inside the blankets to see her beautiful baby. "It's a boy."_

_Annabeth smiled down at her son as he quieted opening his eyes. He had a small patch of midnight black hair but his eyes glowed silver before dulling to a stormy grey color. _

"_He has your families eyes," Spoke Poseidon._

"_And you families hair." Spoke Athena. _

"_But the real question is, what powers does he have?" Spoke Hera._

"_And who will train him?" Asked Artemis. Annabeth looked up at the immortals surrounding her. _

"_I ask you guys to help train him and keep him hidden. I only wish to send him to camp after he has complete control over his powers and we know he can be hidden well enough." She said before looking back down at her son._

"_That can all be decided with time child. For now let us celebrate the coming of a new life and hope for the best life for this child." Said Hestia. _

**Now,**

The immortals all stared at the young child before them. Hestia broke the silence.

"Do you have a name for the child?" She asked. Annabeth opened her mouth to speak before a pain shot through her stomach again. Annabeth handed the nameless child before grabbing onto Hera and squeezing her hand. Hera shot another burst of power through Annabeth as the pain subsided temporarily.

"What's wrong with me? Why do I still heel pain?" Asked Annabeth as the pain stopped for a little.

"I think she is having twins." Said Artemis putting a hand to Annabeth's stomach. She felt the life force of a second child in her stomach. Annabeth's hand clenched onto the Queen of Olympus's hand and she felt the child's birth was coming already.

"Everyone prepare for another child," said Artemis. She directed everyone back into their previous positions as they went through another hour-long process of pushing another child out. Poseidon held onto the baby boy as Athena held onto the hand of Annabeth.

"Push now Annabeth." Spoke Artemis. Annabeth pushed. She stopped pushing and took a few deep breaths. After an agonizing time a child's cry entered the room once again. Hera picked up the second child and waved her hand over the child, cleaning it.

Artemis spoke again, "It seems you have a beautiful baby girl as well."

They all looked at the young child. Annabeth opened her eyes to stare at her baby girl. Hera put her in her hands and she opened the blanket to reveal a head of golden blonde hair. The infant girl opened her eyes as the immortals saw a deep sea green color that flashed a bright silver like her brother.

Athena and Poseidon looked about ready to faint. Artemis smiled slightly as her domain increased at the birth of a young maiden. Hera and Hestia smiled as the hearth grew and the family increased more.

Hestia smiled at a weary Annabeth, "Now, what do you wish to name your children?"

Poseidon placed the young boy into Annabeth's hands. She stared at the two children as her eyes switched between the golden haired sea green eyed girl and her pitch black haired stormy grey eyed boy. They stared back at their mother with a curious gaze before giggling slightly and reaching their hands up to grab onto their mother's face.

"My son shall be named Charles, Charles Amos Aquarius Jackson, and my daughter Silena, Silena Delia Dianna Jackson. Charles and Silena in memorial to those who lost their life in the Second Titan War and who without we would have never survived. Amos as it means Strength and Bravery, which my child shall have Aquarius as like his father I can tell he will be a water bearer. Delia represents the goddess of Celtic Mythology of the flame and poetry. Dianna based off of Artemis's roman form Diana."

"All hail the children of Annabeth Chase and Perseus Jackson, Charles Amos Aquarius Jackson and Silena Delia Dianna Jackson." Spoke Hera. Her voice carried over the room as silence ensued. The immortals bowed down before the children before standing up and crowding around.

They babies were passed around so that everyone could look at them as their mother fell into a peaceful sleep. Poseidon and Athena placed the children into a crib next to their mother's bed as the other immortals left. Hera stayed behind to take a first watch of watching the children and their mother. The next few days would be interesting.

**A/N: Same Author's Note as last chapter.**

**Hope you liked it. Sorry it came out so late. I'm having a hard time writing and it's getting a bit difficult in school and what not. School is the most important thing on my list right now concerning work periods so most of my time is dedicated to my homework and studying for test. If I'm not doing that than I am either sleeping or watching TV. **

**Also, I do have other stories that I am also currently working on but will not be posting till I am either half way full or till they are nearly completed. Currently I have maybe 20 story projects that I have floating through my head and its pretty hard trying through sort through them all so work with me here. I am starting to however post my stories up onto Wattpad but that shouldn't concern you guys cause it'll have the same amount of updates that you guys are getting. If it is more convenient for you guys you can look me up at: Alakai_A on Wattpad so that you can read my story. The title should just be The Immortal Guardian (PJO/TeenWolf Fanfic). I have all current chapters posted. **

**Don't forget to review and share with your friends that like the same things. Encouraging and critique are the most encouraging comments :) **

**Deuces**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Previously,_

_"All hail the children of Annabeth Chase and Perseus Jackson, Charles Amos Aquarius Jackson and Silena Delia Dianna Jackson." Spoke Hera. Her voice carried over the room as silence ensued. The immortals bowed down before the children before standing up and crowding around._

_The babies were passed around so that everyone could look at them as their mother fell into a peaceful sleep. Poseidon and Athena placed the children into a crib next to their mother's bed as the other immortals left. Hera stayed behind to take a first watch of watching the children and their mother. The next few days would be interesting._

Now,

Percy POV

After the volts of electricity wore off and my convulsions stopped occurring I took a walk outside to get some fresh air. I took a few steps before feeling a slight pain.

A weird burning sensation swept through my mind and I knew that my family tree, the Olympian family tree grew larger. The child or children was closer to me and that was why the burning sensation was stronger than the usual additions to the families. I shook my head to clear it before walking into the living room of the Hale house through the back door. I entered just as the Allison and Lydia were walking in through the front door.

"Finally everyone is here." I said.

"What?" Asked Allison.

"We were waiting before deciding on what to do about her?" I motioned to the limp form of an unconscious Cora. "Well?"

"We could always keep her tied up until she readjusts to being outside?" Suggested Stiles.

"Why don't I lock you up until she gets better and see how you like that?" Growled Derek.

"So that's a no then." Spoke Stiles with his hands raised scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah that's a big no." Cut in Scott.

Lydia looked straight at me, "Any ideas?"

"Why are you asking me?" I asked.

"Well, you do seem to know the most about this kind of stuff." She said.

"I have an idea but Derek, you probably won't like it." I said slowly looking over at the dark-haired brooding man.

"What is it?" He asked with a glare in my direction.

"Well, since she's starved of moonlight I say we give it to her, all at one time." I said. Stiles eyes widened at my suggestion.

"You don't mean offer her up to _that woman_. She'll definitely kill her and maybe all of us guys as well." Spoke Stiles while hurriedly shaking his head no. Lydia looked over confused as well as Scott and Allison. Derek caught on to what Stiles with eyes before glaring holes into my head soon after.

"We won't give Cora to _her_, we're going to ask my cousin for help." I said. Derek's glare relaxed a bit.

"That woman is your cousin." Spoke Stiles.

"I'm calling Thalia!" I screamed at the naive fool. "Geez, how idiotic can you get?"

"Oh." Spoke Stiles. He looked at the others before turning back to me. "She's scary."

"Yeah, you don't know the half of it." I said before going to the kitchen to send an iris message.

I walked out of the living room as questions exploded out of Allison, Scott and Lydia. I could hear Derek growl at them menacingly as Stiles just answered with a "you'll see" and Clarisse just chuckled at the trio.

"Fleecy, do me a solid and give me Lieutenant Thalia of The Hunt." I spoke to the rainbow in the mist. The mist rolled a little bit before Thalia was shown observing a few girls practicing their archery.

"Thals!" She whipped around with her hunting knives in her hand as a bit of what looked like glitter flew off of her body.

"Percy you idiot! You know Iris Messages can sneak up on us, announce yourself next time!" She screamed through the Iris Message. She looked at me dubiously, "what do you want?"

"I need help," I said.

"Where are you? You know what, never mind just say this." She said before holding up a piece of paper with writing.

"Okay."

_Star light, star bright,_

_First star I see tonight,_

_I wish I may, I wish I might,_

_Have the wish I wish tonight._

As I recited the verse, Thalia's image in the Iris Message started to blur as the glitter like objects started to spin around her.

"See you in a few," she said before the Iris Message cut off. A slight white glow broke out in the middle of the kitchen before glittery dust fell to the floor and a thick cloud exploded blocking my view. A thud echoed in the empty space before the air cleared and Thalia was standing in front of me. "So, what do you need?"

"How did you?" I asked confusion clearly written across my face.

"Oh yeah, Nico and I are deities now. I'm the Goddess of Wild, Hunting, Clouds, Stars and Bears. Surprise!" She said. My mouth dropped open before closing again, a smile spread across my face. "What?"

"This'll make this all the more easier." I said. I explained my plan to her before we walked out of the kitchen to the stumble in on Stiles being cornered by the three curious teens.

"Who's Thalia?" Asked Allison.

"Who's the other woman you guys were talking about?" Asked Lydia.

"Who's there!?" Called Scott before turning towards me and Thals.

"Pinecone face." Spoke Clarisse.

"Toilet head." Fired Thalia. Thalia smirked at Clarisse's glare. She thought back to the time she heard about Percy shooting toilet water at the war god's daughter.

"My lady!" Called Stiles before saluting and bowing slightly. Thalia looked over at Stiles curiously before her eyes flashed white. "Ahh, you're mother and I recently went on a hunt together. Great woman."

"Your mother?" Asked Scott before turning towards Stiles. Stiles avoided Scott's gaze before acknowledging Thalia.

"Your Thalia?" Asked Allison.

"Yup," she said. "And you're Allison Argent, daughter to Chris and Victoria Argent. I like you. I know a group that you'd fit well in, except you're not a virgin anymore."

Allison's face burnt red as Stiles, Derek and I all looked over to Scott as he dodged out of the room.

"Uhh." Started Allison before Stiles and I burst out laughing as Derek's lips twitched upward. Clarisse coughed awkwardly and motioned to the tied up girl on the chair.

"Ahh so this is the wolf." Spoke Thalia before walking towards Cora. Derek growled at Thalia before going to step forward and block her way but Stiles intercepted him first.

"Trust her, she knows what she's doing." He said. Derek hearing the seriousness in Stiles's voice instead of the normal joking decided to see what this girl could do.

"Hmm. She's been starved a while. Easy fix though, we have to do it to some of the wolves in the hunting pack." She said before going to the window and opening it allowing moonlight to shine through towards the figure on the chair.

As the moonlight touched Cora's body she started to shake slightly as her eyes snapped open. Thalia walked back over from the window before putting her hand in the moonlight. A small ball of silvery liquid substance gathered in her hand before she reached forward with her other hand and forced Cora's mouth open.

"Bottoms up." She said as she forced the ball of silver liquid down Cora's throat. Cora started to convulse wildly in the chair and Derek rushed forward pushing Stiles out of the way.

"If you've hurt her instead of help her I'll kill you." He said towards Thalia before turning to Stiles. "And you for stopping me."

Stiles gulped but weakly waved towards Cora as her body stopped convulsing.

"See she's fine." Said Thalia. "She just needs rest."

Derek growled at her.

"Someone's a grumpy wolf." Spoke Stiles. His glare rested on Stiles as the latter hurriedly ran out of the house.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Stiles called as he left soon after. Soon enough everyone else left. The only ones left were me, Clarisse, Thalia, Derek and an unconscious Cora.

Derek laid his sister on the couch before watching over her. Thalia leaned against the wall as Clarisse retired for the night going to her room. I sat on a chair by the computer desk in the corner of the room. Cora's leveled breathing slightly hitched.

"We know you're up." Spoke Thalia. Cora's eyes snapped open before they scanned the room.

"Derek?" Asked Cora.

"Cora?" Asked Derek. Cora launched herself at her brother before hugging him tightly. Thalia got off the wall before walking past me towards the exit.

"Let us know anytime you need help down here. You know any of us would come, no hesitation." She said before walking out the front door.

"That's what I'm afraid of." I whispered. As the door closed a few scents drifted in that caused confusion to appear on my face. I sniffed the air. "Some type of reptile, a hawk, tiger and panther?"

A/N: Nothing really happened, I am sorry. I have two really big projects that I am currently working on so I'm going to be distracted, more so than usual. I know I promised that it'd be fast but sorry. I rushed through this and it might have lots of mistakes or discrepancies with earlier themes. Let me know if you seen any.


End file.
